Gargoyles: Naruto Version
by Baron von Nobody
Summary: One millenia ago, Superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age... of Gargoyles. Warning: Slight Character OOC, No Jutsus or Bloodlines, AU. First Fanfic. R and R. Please, no flaming. :D
1. Awakening pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gargoyles. That is all, let the story begin. :P

* * *

**Gargoyles**

**Awakening**

_Scotland, 994 A.D._

A castle under siege, portions of its walls broken through by fire and stone, archers lined up along the wall parts that still stand, firing to the best of their ability. On different areas of the castle, statues of gargoyles, different shapes and sizes, decorated the falling castle. An army of Vikings, shields raised high, to avoid being pierced by arrows, catapults loaded with boulders set ablaze by oils and flames. Amongst the many Vikings, their general, a man adorned in armor made of bones, his helmet, a skull with horns, his chest plate, a rib cage, his sword, a humerus (arm bone) sharpened into a blade, and his whip, a spinal cord. He then gave the order to fire the catapults, striking another wall down.

On the Scotsmen side, a captain stood, a smoking pipe in his mouth, black hair and beard decorated his head, adorned in leather armor, in his hands, a pair of hand blades, and a black cloak flowed from his shoulders.

"Stand fast, we can hold them back!" He cried, but, the archers and guards were not as confident though, "Aye, and catch boulders with our teeth! It's hopeless Captain Asuma!"

Asuma, frustrated with the attitude, gritted his teeth and replied, "It's your choice then. You can face the catapult," He then pulled out his hand blades, "or me! Now back to your posts, in a few more minutes, the sun will be down, and then we'll see some real fun!" He said the last part with a smirk. Another boulder hit the wall, causing it to crumble.

Amongst the Vikings, they all cheered, for they knew that victory was assure, but two soldiers in particular began to talk amongst themselves, "Taking a castle full of gargoyles near night is crazy. Is the foreigner, err, General Kimimaru aware of this?"

All of sudden, the soldier found his neck wrapped in a spinal cord, and pulled closer to the said general, "No, that's not crazy," the general said with an icy tone, "questioning my authority and my sanity when I am in earshot, that's crazy," he then took his sword and stabbed the man in the back, his soldiers watching this action fearfully.

He then said, "I believe those gargoyles are nothing more than chiseled stone, nothing monstrous about them! And even if they're not stone, it is well worth the plunder inside the castle!" He raised his sword above his head for emphasis, and then cried out, "Charge!"

The Vikings continued their assault, pushing the catapults closer, and then doing the same with siege towers and makeshift ladders, allowing them access over the outer walls. The Vikings poured in passed the walls, like water drizzling through a dam, swords, spears, axes, clubs, and shields in hand. At this point, the Scottish soldiers were being pushed back, and the Vikings began to throw grappling hooks over the inner walls of the castle, and began spelunking up the ropes and in front of these climbers, General Kimimaru took the lead, his rope attached to the highest tower, right in front of a gargoyle statue.

The gargoyle seemed to be chiseled to resemble a foreigner man with hair the shape of a raven's wing. The gargoyle was in a crouched thinking position. It had folded bat wings on its back, and seemed to be wearing a kimono top with gi pants, its hands and feet were powerful looking talons, and a long serpent-like tail flowing from its back.

Kimimaru would've usually brushed off the statue, but the fact that the statue had Japanese clothing, clothing he knew too well, caught him by surprise. 'Why would a Scottish castle have a stone gargoyle with features from my home land!" he thought.

Shrugging it off, he continued to climb to both reach the top and to get a better view of the gargoyle. As he climbed, the sun began to melt down into the horizon, and when he finally grabbed hold of the top ledge, the sun had completely set. All of a sudden, he heard a cracking sound, and then, in astonishment, peered upwards to see that the gargoyle statue was now riddled with cracks. All of sudden, the cracks began to shatter, revealing a very light purple skin, raven colored hair, a white kimono top, and a black gi bottom underneath it all. The gargoyle shook of the remaining stone as if it was a second layer of breakable skin, and then opened its eyes, revealing onyx black pupils within them.

Kimimaru was beyond shocked, as the creature turned its ebony eyes angrily towards him. Growling, the gargoyle grabbed Kimimaru by the arm, stood its full height of 5'6, then lifted him up dangling in the air above the outer castle, and finally spread out his full wing span of 10 feet.

"You're trespassing." the gargoyle said in monotone.

Kimimaru's soldiers were facing similar problems as well, due to the fact that the other gargoyle statues had also come to life. The soldiers gasped and backed away in fear, as the gargoyles finished shaking off their stone like skin.

Kimimaru, thinking fast, drew his bone sword, and brought it down on the gargoyle, unfortunately for him, the creature grasped the blade of the sword in its hand, showing no sign of pain on its face. But then, Kimimaru noticed a slight trickle of blood coming from the creature's hand, realizing now, that despite it being a monster, it was still mortal.

"Fight you cowards! These things are not invincible!" he cried out to his soldiers.

With new found bravery, the soldiers began to swing their weapons, and throw them too, at the newly awaken gargoyles. Acting fast, each of the gargoyles reacted, dodging and flying away to gain the advantage.

It was at this moment, that Kimimaru pushed his foot against the wall of the castle, pulling the gargoyle down with him, plunging them both down toward the ground. But Kimimaru was quick, and thus, grabbed the rope from his earlier climb, and as for the gargoyle, he spread out his great wings, and glided away. The other gargoyles were dive-bombing the other Vikings, knocking them down, carrying them in the air, then dropping them, clawing at them, and some went to fighting hand-to-hand.

On top of one of the towers, stood four gargoyles watching the fight.

One of them had spiky blonde hair, blue sapphire eyes; he wore only an orange gi for pants, orange fur covering his whole body, as well as a fox-like tail, fox-like ears, and three whiskers on each cheek. The rest of his body was physically similar to the earlier mentioned gargoyle, except slightly shorter in height being only 5'4. On his face was a fox-like grin, enjoying the battle that was going on around him.

Next to him was a female gargoyle who had on a black short-skirt kimono, dark-blue short cut hair, light plum colored skin, she stood a height of 5'3, and her eyes were almost a soul-less looking violet. She stood a little distance away from the first gargoyle, a slight blush on her face, twiddling her fingers together, and kept looking back and forth at him, as if trying to avoid eye contact.

The third gargoyle looked as though he'd rather be sleeping than fighting, with a lazy look in his eyes. He had black hair tied in a pony-tail, two small horns on his forehead, dull grey skin, and a black gi for pants. He then looked up to the sky, putting his claws in his pockets, looking for some kind of shape in the stars, trying to connect the dots.

The last one was a chubby looking gargoyle, with brown hair spiked outwards, light blue-green skin, red swirl marks on his chubby cheeks, a green open jacket vest, and green shorts. This gargoyle was eating a piece of meat on a stick while watching the whole thing

At that moment, the fox-like gargoyle began to get excited, and then said, "What are waiting for, let's not let our brothers and sisters have **all the fun**!" and so then, he jumped off the ledge to join in the fight, spreading his wings as he glided down.

"N-naruto, w-wait for me!" stuttered out the female gargoyle, before spreading her wings, following after him.

The lazy looking gargoyle instantly sighed, and then in a bored tone, said, "Man. What a drag. This is so troublesome; I was hoping to do some stargazing tonight. Sigh! Come on Choji, we might as well help Naruto and Hinata out." he said to the chubby gargoyle, who had just finished eating his meat, right when the lazy gargoyle jumped off the tower.

The Chubby gargoyle named Choji, gave off a slight burp, then padded his stomach, and then followed right behind the grey gargoyle. "Here I come, Shikamaru!" he called out, catching up to the lazy gargoyle to join in the fight.

Meanwhile, the Scotsmen guards were doing their best to fight the Viking invaders off, when all of a sudden, another gargoyle with black feathered wings, who was reading a book, came floating down. This gargoyle had spiky grey hair, and pale looking skin, black and green leather armor, his face wrapped in bandages, covering all but his eyes, his right eye ebony black, and his left eye having a scar straight through it, making it the color red. Three Vikings charged straight at him, swords drawn to slash. He quickly put his book away, and pulled out a katana, deflecting the oncoming attacks.

As he blocked the attacks, one Viking was planning on bludgeoning him from behind with his club, when all of sudden, the raven haired gargoyle glided in, grabbed the club, and tossed the soldier over the wall.

"Watch your back Kakashi-sensei!" he said, with a smirk.

Kakashi eye-smiled, then responded, "And you watch yours, Sasuke!" He then went back to fighting off the Vikings, as did Sasuke.

Asuma began to deflect a Viking sword with his blades. The Viking then tried to under slice swipe Asuma's legs, but Asuma was too quick. He quickly jumped up to avoiding the slash, but landed just in time right on the sword, stepping on it to prevent the swords retrieval. He then took his blade, and slashed the sword in half, then took his other blade, and jabbed it into the Viking's gut. Asuma then pushed the Viking off the ledge of the castle wall. Asuma turned around, and saw that he was surrounded by more Vikings, ready to avenge that last one's death. Before they could charge though, Sasuke instantly flew in, pushing some of the Viking's off the wall before landing.

"My thanks Sasuke!" Asuma replied, while stabbing another Viking in the neck.

"Hmph!" Sasuke said, striking another soldier with his claws.

"These rogues no doubt followed that band of refugees we gave shelter to last night!" Asuma said, looking towards the refugees inside the castle.

Choji gently glided down toward the refugee camp, down toward a table filled with food, both meat and fruit, catching the eyes of a few refugees. "Iruka! Look!" cried a little boy with pig-tail hair, pointing an older man toward Choji, who was now on the roof of a vending stand, grasping a shank of cow meat still on the bone from the table.

As he was eating, a Scottish soldier and Viking brought their fight to the area, not yet noticing Choji's presence. As the Viking swung his sword at the Scotsmen, Choji took another big bite from his shank, and then used it to clobber the Viking on head. The boy cheered the gargoyle for his impressive action.

The fight was becoming one-sided now that the gargoyles arrived, and Kimimaru was aware of this. He was breathing heavily, getting tired from fighting both man and beast, and now, he began to think how long he and his men would hold out before they lost.

All of sudden, he heard a growling sound similar to that of dog, coming from behind him. He then turned around in time to see a large white fur covered gargoyle, with a length of 5 feet, was on all four legs, it had no wings, but had huge black claws, pointed dog-like ears, red angry eyes, and a snarling mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The creature then pounced towards him, claws extended, canine jaws opened wide, ready to take him down.

Kimimaru dodged to the left in time to see that the creature's claws had ripped right through the solid stone wall he was next to, leaving huge gashes on it. Realizing the power of this creature, he kept his sword ready to strike.

He ran forward to slice it down, when all of a sudden, another gargoyle caught the sword in his hands, "Nobody messes with my dog!" the gargoyle stated angrily.

The gargoyle had wild dark-brown hair, and vanilla-brown fur covering his body, his face was very feral looking, with two red triangular marks on his cheeks, he wore a grey and black fur covered jacket, a black gi for pants, had long dog like ears, and a long dog-like tail.

Knowing he was outnumbered two to one, Kimimaru loosened his sword from the gargoyle, and began a tactical retreat towards one of the towers. When he reached the tower, he met up with a pair of red glowing eyes and the figure of a woman as well.

All of sudden, she spread out two bat-like wings, 8 ft in length. The light from the now rising moon then showed more of her features. She had red crimson hair, short and unkempt on one side, long and combed on the other, she had a sky blue colored skin, razor sharp claws and talons, and a serpentine-like tail. She was wearing a vanilla bean colored tunic with a brown leather belt, and a white loincloth around her waist.

She looked down on Kimimaru with smirk, and then proud fully but angrily said, "Face me, _Human_, if you dare!" When she had said human, she almost spat the word out. She then let out a hissing snarl, revealing sharp fangs in her mouth.

Kimimaru was not only tired and exhausted, but he was out-matched three to one now. For the first time in Kimimaru's life, he let fear be his guide as he began to run in the other direction, forgetting about the other two gargoyles waiting for him outside. When rational thinking caught up with him, it was too late, he was surrounded.

To make matters worse for him, the gargoyle, Sasuke, had flown in from the side of the castle, landing right next Kimimaru, and then stated, "I see you met our watch dog, Akamaru and his owner Kiba!" To emphasize this, both Akamaru and Kiba both growled and roared out at him, eyes glowing red and white.

To add even more fear into him, the female gargoyle hissed-growled again and held her claw out, ready to strike his head off.

"And my second in command as well!" Sasuke stated, grabbing Kimimaru by the collar of his neck, lifting him up again. "I grow tired of this." Sasuke then brought Kimimaru's face closer to his, and then said, "Take what's left of your men," he then lifted Kimimaru above his head with ease, then threw him over the wall as he finished, "AND GET LOST!"

Fortunately for Kimimaru, a wagon of straw and hay was where he landed, only slightly injuring him, but greatly injuring his pride. "THIS ISN'T OVER, DEMON! I SHALL RETURN TO HAVE MY REVENGE!" Kimimaru yelled in anger, as he began to withdraw his armies from the battle, Sasuke and the female smiled slightly at this.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru picked up two straggling Vikings each, and then, all three tossed them out the castle, and on to the ground, Naruto yelling, "And stay out!" When the Vikings landed, they got themselves up, and then ran for their lives. The Scotsmen shot down any of the Vikings that lagged behind, to hit some of them on the way out.

Everyone in the castle cheered for their come from behind victory, one man stating, and "Look at them run from our arrows, now they'll think twice before coming back!"

The gargoyles watched from the tower top as everyone cheered, the second in command wrapping up Sasuke's hand with a bandage. Captain Asuma then approached Sasuke, and then said with pure gratitude and puffing on a smoke pipe, "Sasuke, we owe you and your clan our lives!"

Sasuke stared at Asuma, and then came back and said, "As we owe you ours, everyday!" Asuma smirked at Sasuke, as Sasuke did the same, but only slightly. He then put his arm on the female's shoulder, both of them then truly smiling at each other.

* * *

Later that night, Castle Dining Hall.

Every noble and soldier were feasting, celebrating their victory with wine, roasted chicken, and a variety of other foods to eat, letting the dogs eat the scraps in between two of the tables. At the head of the room, a large elegant table was setup, and in a large chair sat a princess, with brown eyes, long flowing brown hair in a bun with a tiara in it, and a pink and red dress on her as well.

On one of the tables, two Scottish soldiers ate and spoke; one then chuckled and said, "For a bit, I thought we were under the sword there for awhile!"

The other man chuckled as well, and then responded, "Aye! A fine soldier our captain of the guard, Asuma is!"

Without realizing Asuma was walking right behind them, the first soldier then joked, "More like 'Captain of the Gargoyles' he is!"

They both chuckled, the second soldier then responded, "He would fit in right well in the tower corners with them! It's a fact!" The soldiers both boisterously laughed at this comment.

Asuma, having been summoned by the princess, decided not to waste his time with these two, took a puff from his pipe, sighed, and then continued onward to the end of the dining hall. He took his seat right by the fancy table of the princess. The princess with a gentle smile then said, "Our thanks for a battle well fought, good captain!"

Asuma then decided to give the credit to where it belonged, "The credit is not mine to take, Princess Tenten! Without Sasuke and his gargoyles, our defense would a proven useless!" At that moment, multiple faces were made at that comment, mostly of spite and anger.

The princess scowled, not happy with Asuma's answer, "Please! Don't mention that monster's name in my presence!"

**Bang!**

The sound of a door slamming open drew everyone's attention towards it, shocking them all at the sight of the ones who entered. For standing at the doorway, two figures stood. One was the figure of Sasuke who was scowling now, and the other was of his female companion who was also in a foul mood.

As they walked on in, the sounds of whispers could be heard from the crowd. "Who let these monsters in the castle," whispered one, "What are these creatures doing here," whispered another. Sasuke, believing he better than them, chose to ignore these remarks.

"Your pardon, princess! I took the liberty of asking them to appear to be recognized for their bravery!" Asuma stated, puffing his pipe again, hoping the princess would really consider recognizing Sasuke for his bravery.

To say Tenten was appalled would put it lightly; her face filled with fear, anger, and disgust all at once. After finding her composure, she stood from her seat, and softly said, "Captain! We are most seriously displeased, to allow beasts in the dining hall!"

From her right, a man with brown hair flowing downward, grey and vanilla silk flowing garments, and soul-less grey colored eyes, rose from his seat. He then voiced, in monotone, his response, "You speak wisely, Princess Tenten. These are unnatural creatures; no good could come from associating with them."

At this time, the two gargoyles had finally arrived at the end of the hall, in front of the princess; ignoring a growling dog they passed by. Fear had slightly taken Tenten, as she slightly backed away from them, anxiety apparent on her face.

As Sasuke approached, he spread out his wings to show their width, catching Tenten off guard, forcing her to fall back in her seat. But, as if Sasuke was wearing a cape, he took his wing, and graciously bowed to her, showing his respect. Tenten was surprised by this action, not expecting a beast to act like a gentleman. "Well Sasuke! Your name suits you. You fought just like a fierce ninja indeed, "Asuma said, patting the back of Sasuke in a friendly manner.

Tenten was not pleased, "You will do well to remember, Captain, that the ninja were feared as horrible **_demons and monsters_**!"

This made the red-haired gargoyle very angry, hissing and snarling her fangs towards the princess, eyes glowing red. Tenten was startled by this, and so, Sasuke instantly grabbed the shoulder of his companion, trying to calm her down.

Sasuke decided they didn't need any bad relationship with their charges, and decided it was time to leave before it got worse. "If you will excuse us your _highness_." Saying the word, highness like it was a bad taste; Sasuke then pulled the redhead along with him, walking out away from the princess. Asuma did not have a happy face on, for he was hoping things would go much better than it had.

Tenten rose to speak with Asuma, "In the future, **Captain**, you will make your reports to my advisor, the Magus, Neji, **not directly to me!**" Asuma looked toward Neji, who was smirking a smile that was not pleasant in the least, his hand on his chin.

Asuma turned his back from Tenten, and continued to walk where Sasuke had left to. Catching up with them, he decided to say what he had to say. With allot of sorrow, anger, and sympathy in his voice, he said, "My apologies for this, Sasuke!"

"No apologies needed. We are what we are. I couldn't give a flying flip about what she says!" Sasuke said in monotone.

"Have you no pride, no sense of justice. We saved their butts, and they repay us with **insults!**" The female gargoyle yelled.

"She is right, Sasuke, you all deserve better than this!" Asuma agreed.

The female decided to continue her rage-full outburst, "These lands belonged to my clan long before they built this stone fortress, and even your clan came here long before they did. **THEY SHOULD BOW TO US!**"

Sasuke then grabbed her hand to calm her down, and then spoke, "It is the nature of humankind to fear what they don't understand! Their ways, are not our ways. For it has been my clan's way to protect life. Even if the life does not deserve such."

The female sighed, feeling less aggressive and angry then before, and gently said, "There are times when your patience astounds me my love."

* * *

Later, in the Royal Apothecary Study.

The Magus, Neji, was looking over a large thick book, letters, undecipherable, turning page for page, looking for something in particular. As he flipped the pages one by one, his face showed frustration for lack of finding what he was looking for.

* * *

Daybreak, the Castle Walls.

Every gargoyle had returned to their stone positions, Sasuke, being the clan leader, was at the top of the tower, in a crouched position, the bandage still wrapped around his stone hand. On the lower towers, the second in command was right below where Sasuke slept, one stone hand extending her claws, the other holding her up.

Behind the tower of where she stood, was Kakashi, looking as fierce as he could with bandages around his mouth and a book in his back hand. Below her, stood in place Naruto, who had his wings spread, his mouth opened in a growl, and his claws over his head.

Next to his right was Hinata, who looked as though she was trying to mimic Naruto, but her arms were too far down, as if passive, and her stone face was slightly looking towards Naruto, as if trying to see what he was doing.

On Naruto's left, was Shikamaru, who looked as though he would rather be lying down on the ground then looking all vicious and what not. Next to him was Choji, who, despite looking aggressive in stone, also looked like he was still hungry. In between Hinata and Choji, on the back of the tower, were Kiba and Akamaru, both on all fours, looking as though they are ready to strike.

All of sudden, a white cloaked figure riding a horse, galloped out of the castle, no-one noticing him. The man rode onward, crossing great distances, and came to a camp next to a cave. The camp was filled with both injured and uninjured Vikings, wondering who this man was. The cloaked man asked to see Kimimaru, and was led to the cave, where Kimimaru was meditating in a cross legged position, his armor removed, revealing a paled skin man with silver hair, red dots on his brow, and red lining around his eyes.

"You seek the fall of Castle Wyvern?" the cloaked man whispered. At that moment, Kimimaru opened his eyes at hearing this, looking up at the cloaked stranger.

"What of it?" he asked, not in the mood to be amused.

"Perhaps a bargain can be made!" whispered the cloaked man, his features hidden under the cloak.

Kimimaru stared at the man, willing to take anything if it meant the downfall of the castle, and him taking his revenge. "I am listening!"

* * *

Later that night, Castle Wyvern

Sasuke was now awake, undoing the bandage on his hand, revealing it to be completely healed. He flexed a few times to see that it still worked. Asuma then came up to him, smoke pipe in his mouth, and a worried expression on his face. "Those Vikings may return at daybreak, Sasuke. I say that you take your entire clan, and attack them full force before they think to attack us."

The Red-headed gargoyle decided to add her thoughts in as well, "I agree! I say we go out, and put an end to these pigs once for all!"

Sasuke thought it over for a bit, and then said, "Too risky, I don't want to leave the castle unguarded for an attack!"

Asuma then added, "But their leader swore revenge! Best to do away with them now then to take an even bigger risk of them coming back when you're vulnerable!"

Sasuke, agitated by Asuma's wisdom, had decided, "You make a good point, very well! But I shall go alone!" He then made an evil smirk, "I can scare those cowards away with the slightest of ease!'

At that moment, the female gargoyle jumped in, worry in her voice, "That's too dangerous, even for you, Sasuke! Let me come along at least!"

With seriousness in his voice, Sasuke then said, "You and the others will stay here in the castle to defend it!" He then grabbed her shoulders, "You are my best warrior, and I leave you in charge!"

Still not satisfied, she nagged on, "No! I cannot let you..."

"I won't go alone." Sasuke interrupted her mid-sentence, bringing ease to her face. He then pulled her in a loving embrace. "Know this; you were the one to open my cold heart when my clan was banished from our homeland. Your clan accepted and took us in as one of your own. And though you had no name,** you were my angel of light in the darkness**! You and I are one, now and forever!" He then turned around and prepared to leave. The red-head reached out for him, but held her claw back, watching as he left, worry in her eyes.

* * *

Little later, Castle Courtyard

The refugees were by a great bon-fire, enjoying the food that was on the tables and stands throughout the whole courtyard. Sitting in the center of a mountain of food, was Choji, scarfing down any food he could find. Close by to where Choji was, laid down Shikamaru, looking up at the stars. Further away, Naruto and Kiba where playing a game of keep away with Akamaru, the object being kept away, a large chunk of meat. Shyly hiding behind a stand, Hinata watched Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto as they played and fooled around.

"Come on, Akamaru! You can catch it boy!" Kiba yelled, throwing the meat at Naruto, Akamaru trying to catch it in midair. "Aw! So close, too bad Akamaru! Try catching this!" Naruto yelled this time, throwing back to Kiba. "Bark!" Akamaru jumped as high as he could, almost catching the meat in midair.

The red-headed gargoyle watched them all from atop a castle wall, keeping an eye on all of them, making sure none got into trouble.

Close by the refugee's bon-fire, three human children were playing with a ball. "Pass it to me, Udon!" Yelled a boy wearing a blue scarf, and his hair in a pony tail. "Here it comes, Konohamaru!" Yelled the second boy, who was wearing glasses and a black shirt. "Hey, Moegi, your turn!" Konohamaru yelled to a girl with pigtails, and a red dress. "I got it, ok. Back to you Konohamaru!" Moegi yelled, kicking the ball to Konohamaru. He went to go kick the ball, but then, he missed, causing it to bounce towards the gargoyles playing keep away. He then ran after it, Moegi and Udon right behind him.

The ball landed right in front of Naruto, just as he threw the meat towards Akamaru, letting him catch it. Naruto then noticed the ball, then noticed Konohamaru and his friends heading his way. The red-head saw this, and watched with mistrust, and angry suspicion in her eyes. "Hey! I'm Konohamaru, and this is Moegi and Udon, what's your name?" Konohamaru said, looking at the gargoyles with amazement in his eyes.

Naruto fox grinned, and then said, "The humans back home called me Naruto, and this is Kiba!" "Hey!" both Naruto and Kiba greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto, Kiba! Can we have our ball back?" "Sure kid!" Naruto said, picking up the ball by his feet.

As Naruto began moving towards Konohamaru and his gang, a man with a scar through his face all of sudden, came in between the kids and Naruto, holding a piece of firewood in his hands. "KIDS, STAY AWAY FROM THESE MONSTERS!"

"But Iruka!" Konohamaru tried to say, but the man, Iruka wasn't listening.

"Listen sir, I wasn't going to hurt them or any..." Naruto tried to calm him down, but was interrupted by Iruka, throwing the piece of firewood at Naruto, striking him in the head. "KEEP AWAY FROM THEM YOU BEAST!" Naruto looked at the man, shocked by this action.

The red-headed gargoyle was now enraged, and instantly flew down in between Naruto and the humans, snarling as she did. Iruka got in front of the children, shielding them from the female gargoyle who then snarled out, "You're the ones who are beasts!"

But then all of sudden, Naruto and Kiba decided to have some fun with the humans by scaring them. "Actually, if they think we are beasts and monsters..." Naruto grinned towards Kiba who continued, "Then perhaps we should act the part!" They both began to play growl towards the humans, while twiddling their fingers to add to their scary visage. Unfortunately, some human refugees saw it as them really attacking, and began to pick up any wood or utensil for a weapon they could find.

Akamaru, seeing the humans posing a threat towards his master, then began to bark towards them. The refugees then lost the courage they had, and ran for their lives. Choji, who was still eating, all of sudden heard the screaming people, "Huh! What was that, are we under attack again?" he then jumped up, holding some food, ready for combat.

Shikamaru snapped out of his star gazing, "Ah man, what a drag!" Then he went down to investigate the commotion.

Hinata had watched the whole thing, and then finally gathered the courage to try and stop this mess running out towards Naruto and Kiba. "N-n-na-narut-to, K-kib-ba, p-p-lease s-stop this!" She stuttered, unable to get the words out loud enough to be heard.

All of sudden, Sasuke and Kakashi landed in between the two groups, Sasuke not looking pleased. Shikamaru and Choji arrived behind Naruto and the others, not knowing what was going on. Naruto and Kiba looked a bit surprised or nervous, and Hinata was now hiding behind Choji. Sasuke looked at all of them, anger apparent on his face. "You five, I want you all to be down in the Rookery until I return! I will deal you with then!" Sasuke then looked down at Akamaru, "And take him down with you!" Akamaru whimpered a bit, knowing it was in trouble.

They came to an underground door, with a gargoyle's head shaped on the front. Kiba then opened it, and then, one by one, they entered on in, Naruto looking upset, pouting and scowling, then said, "We meant no harm, jerk!" "INSIDE idiot!" Sasuke yelled, not in the mood for Naruto's ramblings.

The red-head gargoyle was really upset now. "Sasuke, are you blind! It wasn't their fault, it was the human's!"

"No matter who was at fault, I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours!" He then sighed in irritation, "I'll make it up to them later! But now, I have business to attend to!" Sasuke then left, the female gargoyle reaching for him again, wishing to go with him, fear and sadness on her face.

* * *

A few miles outside the Castle.

Kakashi and Sasuke were both gliding through the night, keeping an eye out for the Viking soldiers. They were now gliding above a forest, when Sasuke spotted something. "There!" he pointed, and then they both began to descend. They landed outside the forest, spotting some horse tracks, a lot of them.

Kakashi then began to investigate, "It's them alright! Strange, though, the tracks are very light for horses carrying armored men!"

Sasuke began to ponder this, but decided to ignore it, "They're not too far ahead, come on!" he yelled, making a sprint for the trees. They both then climbed up the tree, and began to jump from branch to branch, having being close enough to walk to them then waste energy gliding.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Castle Rookery.

A large cavernous pit filled in the center with large eggs the size of a human torso. It was down here Naruto and the others were sent, as their punishment.

"Argh! Sent to the rookery, how embarrassing, Sasuke, you jerk! Wait till I get my hands on him, I'll break every bone in his body!" Naruto cried, fuming angry with Sasuke.

"You know, Hinata, Choji and I didn't even do anything, but we're still done here. Sigh! Man, how troublesome, and here I was enjoying some star gazing! What a drag!" Shikamaru complained, "Oh well, might as well catch some Zzz's!" He went to a corner, then lied down and went to sleep. Hinata was hiding behind a rock crevice, a blush on her face looking yet again towards Naruto.

"I haven't been down in one these since I hatched!" Choji said, rubbing his growling stomach. He then saw some green gooey stuff on the wall, walked over to it, picked it up, and then in one gulp, ate it up. "Hmm! Needs seasoning!"

Kiba and Naruto were both very disgusted by the sight of this action. "I hope we're not down here long, he might eat us!" Kiba whispered to Naruto, who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Castle Armory.

The same cloaked man from before was looking at each and every bow. He began to slightly cut the bow strings on each bow, but not enough to be noticed, just enough so that if someone was to use it, it would break in the pull back.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi were jumping from tree to tree, following the horse tracks. Kakashi looked up in the sky, and then realized something, "It's not long until sunrise, perhaps we should head back!" But before Sasuke gave him his answer, he then spotted their target, "There they are!" he pointed. They then jumped from the trees, and dive-bombed down, causing the Vikings and horses to scatter and run.

"Here they come!" one yelled, running as he did.

But then, Kakashi noticed something, there was only four soldiers, "They were leading the horses to decoy us from the castle!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, infuriated at hearing this. Sasuke then bolted back in the direction of the castle, Kakashi right behind him. But as they began to make it to a hill side over-looking the castle, the sun began to peak over the horizon.

"We're too late!" Kakashi cried out, and in an instant, the beams of sunlight hit them, changing flesh to stone, petrifying them in place. Before turning to stone, Sasuke let out a bestial roar of anger and fear, fully struggling to resist the change, only to be cemented in place till sunset.

* * *

Morning.

Kimimaru adorned in his skeletal armor, and his armies waiting till the peak of sunrise to make their move. He then saw the sun as it rose, then drew his bone sword, spine whip at his side, then called out,

"Attack!" Vikings charged in, weapons rose high, yelling as they ran toward the castle. The Scottish bowmen prepared their arrows to strike, aiming for any Vikings that come into range. But as they pulled their bows back, the bow strings snapped, catching the bowmen by surprise. As the Vikings neared the castle entrance, a figure pulled on the gate's pulley, allowing the castle gates to open. Without the gates to hold them back, the Vikings charged right in, ready to slay anyone in their path. Scottish soldiers, swords drawn, began to fight back, but due to surprise and lack of the gargoyles, were at a disadvantage.

Princess Tenten was running throughout the castle, desperately searching for Captain Asuma. She then spotted him heading her way, smoke pipe in his mouth. "Captain! Captain! The Vikings! We're under attack!" she cried out in panic, trying to catch her breath.

Asuma didn't say anything, he just continued to walk to her, and then, by surprise, grabbed a firm hold of Tenten's arm. "Sorry _Princess_, but it is much worse than that!" he spoke the word princess out with disgust, anger apparent in his voice.

Tenten then realized what was going on! Asuma had betrayed them!

* * *

One hour before sunset.

The Vikings had killed most of the soldiers, and was now taking the nobility, the remaining soldiers, and the refugees as prisoner, all of them walking in a line outside the ruined castle. In the line, princess Tenten, and advisor Neji, both were bound by the hands, and being pushed by the Viking soldiers in the long line of prisoners. Atop the tower, Kimimaru and Asuma stood, watching the events unfold.

"Not that I am complaining, but why? Why betray your own kind?" Kimimaru asked Asuma.

Asuma then took a big puff from his pipe, blowing the smoke out in a sigh, and then bitterly said, "They're not my kind!"

Kimimaru then started walking up to a gargoyle statue, brushing his hand on one of them as he did. "Back in my home country, these creatures were believed to be demons, oni, goblins, and tengu! In fact, it was later considered an honor to slay one, for if you did, you would truly be a great warrior. What a waste! Oh well! Might as well get to work, barely have time for it before the sun sets!" He then raised a spiked mace, ready to destroy the statue.

Before he could drop it down, Asuma caught his arm before it could strike. "THIS IS UNNESSARY!" He said with worry on his face.

"Are you insane, in a moment they'll be flesh again, then my armies won't stand a chance against them!" Kimimaru said, words edged in anger.

"Once we are out of sight, they won't follow. It's not their nature!" Asuma argued back, hoping to convince him.

Kimimaru then pushed Asuma to the wall, shoving his arm on Asuma's neck, mace raised high above his head. "I swore that I'd have my revenge on them, and so I will. I am not willing to risk leaving an enemy alive, **understood**!"

Not wanting to die, Asuma decided not to argue with this man, "U-unders-stood!" he choked out, desperately trying to get free.

Kimimaru then released him, turning back to the gargoyle in front of him. "I have not lived this long, or made it into this land by taking foolish chances!" He then raised his mace up again, ready to continue where he left off.

As each gargoyle shattered apart, it felt like a knife was stabbed in Asuma's heart, each one a twisted blow. But he only just watched with horror on his face, watched as the creatures who called him an ally, who called him a friend, who some even called a sensei, perished before his eyes. And to know that they perished by his treachery, was shattering his heart into even more pieces then the gargoyle statues. He then silently mourned for their deaths, a tear in his eye as he watched.

* * *

Night time, moon high above the air.

Sasuke and Kakashi were now quickly gliding back to the castle, hoping to see that the castle was untouched, and that everyone was fine. What they came upon though only shattered their hope. The castle was in ruins and flames, fires still burning fresh.

"No." Sasuke and Kakashi whispered themselves, Sasuke trying to deny this horrible sight, Kakashi down heartedly accepting it. As they approached the castle, they were horrified to see not just burning human corpses, but shattered gargoyle remains. Sasuke flew to the spot where his beloved red-head usually perched, only to see the ruble of a gargoyle statue. The ruble of all the gargoyles were so mutilated that the piles were unidentifiable. He then grasped the stone pieces in his hands, a look of saddened shock on his face.

"My...angel…" he then dropped the pieces, raising his hands to grasp the sides of his head, his breath becoming shallow and increasing in reps, realization finally hitting. Then a new emotion appeared one that was very common with everyone, whether Gargoyle or human, but also very dangerous when it came down to it. Anger. Sasuke then shut his eyes, holding back the tears, and then gritted his teeth. He then, in an instant, threw his hands in the air, and threw his head back, releasing a roar that could be heard for miles. "RRRRAAAAAAAGH!"

**To be continued...**

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

This is Baron von Nobody- Nobody has made a Naruto/Gargoyles crossover. Heh, I made a pun. So, I write this crossover to encourage all who read it to try their own hand at writing this type of category, just be sure to tell me about it so I can read it too. :D Consider this a challenge to make your own story. That is all I ask.

I also write this so that I can get it out of my head; it gets tedious to have an idea that comes to me and haunts my every waking moment. My muses are very cruel.

Anyway, check back later for an update. And don't forget to review. :D

Signed,

Mr. Nobody


	2. Awakening pt 2

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening part 2**

**"RRRRAAAAAAAGH!" **

As Sasuke roared in grief, Kakashi was inspecting the ground to get some clue of what happened. He then picked up a bow left from the battle, inspecting it very carefully. "Hmm. Interesting. The bow string looks as if it has been cut, which would only mean that the castle had a man on the inside. Sigh!" Kakashi couldn't stand traitors; for he believes those who don't follow the rules is scum, but those who betray their allies, their friends, their comrades, are worse than scum.

All of sudden, he heard the creaking sound of a door as it opened. He then turned his eyes to the rookery door, where Naruto and the others were sentenced to for their punishment.

When Naruto and the others exited the door, they were shocked at what they saw. "What the...?" was all Naruto could say.

"What's going on?" Was Kiba's response, anger almost edging his face.

"T-this is horrible..." Hinata stuttered, almost in tears.

"Aw man!" Shikamaru realized the gravity of the situation.

Akamaru whimpered and howled, and as for Choji, he was speechless for what he saw, for all around them was fire and ruble.

When Sasuke spotted them, his heart began to hope that his red-headed lover was among them. He glided down to them, and in a monotone voice, trying to hide the sadness as he spoke, "Where there... anymore down in the rookery with you?" Sasuke's voice was almost trembling, almost on the brink of tears.

Nobody wanted to answer that, not wanting to be the one to drive an already deep wound deeper. Choji, deciding that if no one would answer, he might as well go out and say it instead of torturing their heartbroken friend. So, with great sadness in his voice, sadness that not even a buffet of food would cure, then said, "None. We-we were the only ones down their! I'm sorry Sasuke!"

Hinata then began to sob, weeping for the loss of her friends, family, and her clan. Sasuke then thought back to when they had all experienced loss before.

**Flashback...**

It was a foggy night, slightly drizzling with rain. The sound of the ocean could be heard, the sand soft and moist from the fog. On the shore-line stood multiple figures, all next to a large boat. On the boat, were many children, all of them gargoyles, sobbing and crying for their parents. On the shore were many adult gargoyles, one of them was a younger looking Kakashi who was talking to a blonde-haired blue skin gargoyle, wearing a black and a flaming orange jacket.

"The human's are getting more violent. They see us now as demons. I fear it may be too dangerous for our young to live here, so I am counting on you my student, Kakashi, to watch over them in the west, there you will meet other gargoyles, friends of mine. Take good care of all them, Kakashi!" The gargoyle said all seriousness on his face. Next to him were other gargoyles, similar looking to the children in some way, shape, or form.

"I will watch them as if my life depended on it!" Kakashi said, as he pushed off the boat, and got on board.

The hatchlings started calling out to their parents, tears in their eyes. "Mother! Father!" One called out, raven black hair, onyx black eyes, light purple skin. The child was Sasuke, watching as his parents' wave goodbye, tears in all their eyes, never to see any of them again.

His mother then called out to him and said, "Sasuke, promise me you will keep to the way of our clan. Promise me!" Then her voice faded away into the fog.

In his sadness, he cried out, "Mother, I promise!"

**End Flashback**

"The code of our clan, a gargoyle is sworn to protect." Sasuke whispered to himself, remembering the promise.

Sasuke had closed his heart ever since that day, and had become cold and distant from anyone who got near him. If it wasn't for Kakashi's teachings, and Naruto's constant rivalry and bickering, he would have become an emo-kid. But it wasn't until he met her, the red-head, did he open his heart again, happier then he'd ever been. But now...

"All the human's are gone, taken prisoner most likely." Kakashi said, approaching Sasuke, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, eyes revealing sorrow. "You're the clan's leader, Sasuke. It's your call."

Sasuke's mind then caught back up with the present, and then he began to seethe with anger. "Then we will find them, save the humans..." he paused for a moment, emotions boiling over, then his eyes began to glow an angry red, then with great anger, he cried out, "then, we will HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

They all climbed to the tallest tower, and then spread their wings to glide, Hinata and Kiba staying back a bit. "You ok, Hinata?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming, just give me a sec!" she said, looking back on the castle, saying a silent prayer for the deceased, both human and gargoyle, to rest in peace.

Then both she and Kiba spread their wings, gliding off toward the battle ahead. Akamaru followed on the ground, not wanting to be left behind, with great speed and power, almost keeping speed with them, leaving the ruined, burning castle behind them.

* * *

Viking's Camp, Later that Night.

The Vikings were celebrating their easy victory, drinking and feasting around the fire. Some of the Vikings did not have this luxury due to the fact that they had guard duty to watch the prisoners.

Udon and Moegi both looked like they fallen in despair, and Iruka was trying his best to comfort the three children in his care, despite the bleak situation. "Don't worry kids; everything's going to be alright!"

Konohamaru agreed with Iruka, and then said, "Yea, Iruka's right! Naruto and the other gargoyles will come and kick these guys' butts!"

Iruka then looked disheartened, and then, with tears on the edge of his eyes, said, "I am sorry Konohamaru, but the gargoyles were all destroyed during the battle." But Konohamaru didn't give up believing in them, for he knew, somehow, that they were still alive.

Inside the cave, where Kimimaru was, along with Asuma, they kept two prisoners as special guests. Tenten and Neji were both bound by the arms, both glaring angrily towards Kimimaru and Asuma.

"Hmmm, the Hyuga is worth more alive than dead, barely..." Kimimaru stated, in a slightly bored tone.

Taking a puff of his smoke, Asuma then spoke next, "True." he then looked more towards Tenten, blowing smoke in her face as he talked, "But, I am sure your uncle the king will pay handsomely to see his niece returned **alive!**"

Neji wouldn't stand for that comment, "You Traitor! If my hands weren't bound, or I had my book of spells I would..." he was then rudely interrupted by the laughing of Kimimaru, "Would you be referring to this book Hyuga!" he said, as he pulled out a large book, opening it up as he lifted it. "Magic spells, BAH! What a load of nonsense." He said, as he tore a page from the book, throwing it in the fire.

"NO! MY SPELLS!" Neji then down casted his head in utter shame, wishing he could be more useful now.

Tenten was upset at this action, "Traitorous scum, I'll see that you both hang for this!" Tenten yelled, showing no fear to either of them.

Kimimaru did not like the tone she had used, he threw the book to the ground, and then walked over to her, "I'd watch that tongue of yours, princess, or else, you might lose it!"

**"RRRRAAAAAAAGH!" **

All of them were then caught off guard when they heard a loud roar in the distance, then the sounds of the Viking men yelling in fear. Both Asuma and Kimimaru went out to see what was going on.

"They're coming! Run for you lives!" a soldier screamed out, pointing towards the sky. Kimimaru and Asuma looked up in time to see seven shadowy figures with wings heading right for their area.

Kimimaru looked a tad nervous, and then in monotone said, "I thought you said they wouldn't follow us."

Asuma then looked at him angrily, "If you hadn't destroyed the others!"

Kimimaru ran back into the cave, pushing Asuma aside, and then ran up to the princess, grabbing her by the ropes, pulling her close to his face. "It seems your precious **gargoyles** have come for you, princess!"

Tenten was shocked but relieved to hear this, "The gargoyles?" she then smirked an evil smirk, "You're a **dead man, Kimimaru**!"

Kimimaru had just about lost patience with this girl, he then pulled out a bone carved dagger, "that might be, but not before you!"

Neji acting on impulse, took his bound legs, and shoved them into Kimimaru's gut. Tenten then was able to get to her feet, and started running. Unfortunately, Kimimaru gave chase, Asuma right behind him. Neji, thinking she wouldn't be able to get away fast enough, all bounded up like that, started yelling for help,

"Help! Somebody help! **He's going to slay her!** Tenten!" Neji was able to find a very sharp rock, so he pushed himself towards the rock, using it to cut the ropes that bond his hands.

Sasuke was not in a good mood, he started the fight off, by clawing two Vikings on his way down, then he rose back up to find his real target, the leader, and the betrayer, spotting them chasing after the princess heading towards a cliff.

Kakashi landed on the ground, when all of sudden, a soldier charged right at him, sword in hand. Kakashi simply grabbed the man's wrist holding the sword, and tossed him a good distance, crashing him into a wooden crate. He then avoided a sword attack from another soldier, got behind the swordsman, put his fingers together, and jabbed them up into the man's rear, sending him painfully soaring into the air. "**One Thousand Years of Death**!"

Choji landed by a fire that had a roasting pig on a stick, and picked it up by the cool side, and took it as an edible club. A Viking tried to stab him with a sword, but Choji was agile enough to avoid being stabbed. He then took the edible club, and swung it at the man, sending him sky born.

Kiba was chasing some runaways, who quickly started heading towards a shadowed ridge for shelter. When they reached the ridge, they were face to face with Akamaru's snarling fangs, in a crouched position. Kiba landed on top of the ridge, then said out load, "Sick'em boy!" Akamaru didn't hesitate to start chasing the men as they ran, Kiba following them by air.

Naruto was surrounded by five bravely foolish Vikings who stayed behind, one charged for him, but Naruto not only avoided the attack, but grabbed the man by the feet, flailing him around like a weapon, hitting a few soldiers while doing so. He then tossed the man into the group, who then lost their nerve, running for their lives.

Hinata, one who is usually shy and timid, snarled with ferocity at the few soldiers charging right at her. She then spun around to avoid one man's attack, then struck the man three rapid times driving the tips of her talons, the palm of her hand, and her knuckles into his back's pressure points. The man fell limp, unable to move, then was grabbed by the smarter soldiers, who soon began to retreat with the man in their arms.

Shikamaru was lazily dodging the attacks of three soldiers, almost uninterested in fighting them. He then picked two of the men up, spun them around, hitting the third man to the ground, then tossed the other two away.

All the Viking soldiers were now retreating, not wanting to risk their own lives. Konohamaru cheered for the gargoyles, relieved that he was right, "I told you they would save us!" he boasted to Iruka, who smiled at this.

Neji exited the cave, book in hand, believing he was too late in saving Tenten, and then angrily stared at the gargoyles.

In rage and grief, he then shouted towards them, "You fools! She would be alive now if you hadn't come!" tears flowing down his eyes.

The gargoyles were now confused at what he said, "What's he talking about?" Kiba asked.

Neji continued, "They would have ransomed us both, but you invaded their camp, and now..."

"Calm down! Now what's all this about, where is the princess?" Kakashi asked, wondering what was wrong with this man.

His face then saddened, but instantly turned to rage, "Dead! And if I could wield the sword, or your skin too tough for my attacks, I would send you all to join her!" he then began to skim through the large book, then spotted something that caught his eye, "But, **this will have to do instead!**" He then began to recite the spell...

"**Dormiatis **

**dum castellum **

**super nubes **

**ascendat!" **

And as he said this, a magical aura began to dance around the seven gargoyles, shocked, surprised, and awed by the spectacular sight. But then, one by one, they began to feel something happening, as the aura began to dance faster and faster around all of them, and then there was a blinding flash of bright light.

* * *

Princess Tenten, still bound by the arms, continued to run for her life from the now mad, Kimimaru, towards a cliffs edge. Unfortunately, the said mad man had caught up to her, grabbing her by her bindings, dagger in hand, Asuma, next to him.

But then, the shadow of something passed overhead, and landed right in front of them, cutting off all escape routes. Sasuke growled with anger, anger that only grew when he caught eye of Asuma, "**You are the betrayer?!**"

Asuma then began to bleed his heart out to Sasuke, "It was not supposed to be this way!"

But Sasuke was not listening, "All of my kind are dead, and **now, you two will join them!**" he said as he extended his claws.

Asuma then tried to explain himself, tears in his eyes "I told you to take your clan with you! If only you had listened!"

"**Traitor!**" Sasuke yelled, ignoring the sadness in his voice.

Kimimaru then knew he could play on this to survive this meeting, by focusing Sasuke's wrath all towards Asuma, "He is the one you want, he shattered them all!" he said in a monotone voice.

Asuma was beyond enraged by Kimimaru's accusation, and in anger, attacked him, "You lying **SCUM!**" he then grabbed the hand that held the dagger, and started to struggle for it, accidently pushing the princess toward the edge, both her and the struggling pair falling to their dooms.

Remembering his promise to his mother, he quickly ran to Tenten, grabbing her by her rope bounds before she could fall any deeper, Kimimaru and Asuma, yelling as they fell, and then faded into the crevice's darkness.

Sasuke quickly ripped the ropes with his talons, and then went to go check the crevice to try and find Asuma and Kimimaru. He peered downwards, then realized that they were both already good as dead, frustration beginning to kick in. "I've been denied **everything! EVEN MY REVENGE!**" he roared out, in anger, to the heavens and sky, and then bowed his head in defeat.

Tenten then walk up to him, feeling regret for misjudging him and his clan. She knew she had to make amends for it, "S-Sasuke, I-I am s..." but she was soon interrupted by the calling of a child.

Actually, three children, who all three looked desperate, "Sasuke! Sasuke! You got to come quickly! Naruto and the others are trouble!" it was Konohamaru who spoke, Moegi and Udon trailing behind.

* * *

The sight Sasuke came upon had him angrily confused, for what he saw was what was left of his clan, now turned to stone.

"Stone? At Night?" Having been fueled by anger earlier from the sorrow he felt, he did not wish to lose any more precious ones. "What **sorcery is th**is?" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth to prevent another outburst of anger.

"Sorcery indeed!" Neji, still upset at the loss of Tenten, walked up to him in anger. "And now, **you shall join them!**" But then, Tenten walked out from behind Sasuke's wing, shocked by what Neji had done. Neji was shocked as well, but not for the same reason, "Tenten?" he said, tears coming from his eyes, but a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, Neji, what have you done?" Tenten said sadness in her voice.

Neji dropped the book in utter shock, the book opening up to the page with the torn piece. He then fell to his knees in utter shame, unable to even look up at her, "I...I thought you were dead your highness. I was...mad with grief!"

Sasuke had enough, he then grabbed Neji by the collar, and shook violently, "Reverse the spell!" he then raised him to his face, seething now with anger, "**Bring them BACK!!!**" he roared, claws extended.

Neji was now down casted, as he realized what he had done. "I can't, the page with the counter spell had been burned, my apologies."

Sasuke looked down at the book, seeing that it was indeed missing a page from its contents. In sadness, he dropped Neji down on the ground on top of the spell book, feeling as if he had lost enough, that he just wanted to give up. He looked up at his petrified comrades, then with a sigh, he said, "Now...I am truly alone!"

Tenten looked towards Neji, a look of pleading in her eyes. "You turned them to stone, forever?"

Neji, who could barely look at her, then stated, "The terms of the spell is that they would sleep... until the castle rises above the clouds." They then both looked towards Sasuke, wishing they could do something to help him.

* * *

Help indeed they did, for all of the humans helped to carry the statues back to the castle, and set them in their proper places. "We've done you a great wrong Sasuke." Tenten stated, wishing to apologies for what she had done.

Sasuke was now setting up his sensei, Kakashi, in his proper spot, an angry scowl on Sasuke's face. Neji then continued on for Tenten, "I know that no apology could be enough, Sasuke. I wish there was something I could do!"

Sasuke then stared at them both, his face still upset, but more emotionless. "What will you do now, Princess?" he asked.

"I am going to take my people to my uncles. It is no longer safe for us here." she said.

"Hmph! I have... a request." Sasuke said, turning his face from them, not wanting them to see it.

Tenten, eager to do something to make up for her past sins, simply said, "Name it."

Sasuke then, with his face still an emotionless mask, turned around and said, "The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch... they will need guidance."

Tenten smiled at the request, at the chance of redemption, and then answered, "Very well! We will watch them as if they were our own!"

Sasuke then looked towards Neji, ready to ask something. "I have a request for you as well, Hyuga!"

Neji then stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, guilt and sorrow on his own eyes, then gently said "What do you ask of me?"

Sasuke then showed a face filled with determination, and then boldly said, "Cast your spell... one... last... time!"

Neji and Tenten had a look of shock on their faces, not expecting him to say such a thing.

* * *

The ruined castle Wyvern, night-time.

The castle was completely devoid of life now, not a living soul occupying it. Along the sides of the castle tower, posed seven different gargoyle statues, each with their own differences in shape, pose, looks, and personalities. They were looking out from the castle, watching for any attacker, poised to scare any off.

But, at the top of the tower, one lone gargoyle, crouched downwards, no expression what so ever, except sadness, on his face, looking as though he has given up on life, given up on hope, and given up on dreams. Just accepting his stone prison, willing to be enslaved by stone then face harsh loneliness. Just giving into silent stone, peaceful sleep, the worries of the world no longer a burden, now… and forever.

* * *

Scotland, present day.

The castle had been standing in place for almost over a thousand years, aged and desolate, vines and moss covering the weather worn stone, flora growing on top of the castle, birds residing in the empty areas. For as long as this castle has stood, no man had ever dared tread on the soil of this castle, fear born of superstitious reasons, until now that is.

"At last! Castle Wyvern!" A man stood at the long opened gates of the castle, staring at the marvel and beauty of the sight. The man had short onyx black hair tied in pony tail, crimson eyes that showed no expression, pale skin, he was wearing a black trench coat, and had on a black business suit underneath.

The sight, though, that caught most of his attention, was the moss and vine covered gargoyle statue at the top of the castle tower, so he ran in, knowing he had to get a closer look at the statue.

He jumped over ruble, and fallen pillars, ran up a flight of stone stairs, and made it to the top of the tower, barely even out of breath. He stopped when he reached the top, staring straight at the gargoyle statue. He then walked towards the statue, and then pulled some vines of the face area, to reveal the face of Sasuke, at saddened peace.

"Magnificent!" Then a man appeared from the stairs, walking straight to the first man. This second man had brown spiked hair, black sunglasses covering his eyes, and he wore a white trench coat, the collar covering his mouth. The first man then spoke, an emotionless tone in his voice, "Make the offer now, Shino, this instant!"

The man, Shino, then spoke with a voice even more devoid of emotion then the first man, "May I say one last time, Mr. Uchiha, that the cost for this little venture will be astronomical."

"Start hiring crews, I want to begin as soon as possible!" Mr. Uchiha replied.

Shino began to dial in numbers on his cell phone to hire the necessary workers for the job. "It may prove difficult to find the necessary man power. This castle has a bad reputation. The locals consider it haunted." he said, a bit of strain from frustration.

Uchiha simply smirked, then replied, "You know the remedy for that, Shino! Pay a man enough..." he began to touch the statue, studying the delicate design of it, then finished what he was saying, a look of satisfaction on his face, "and he will walk barefoot into hell!"

* * *

They were using much equipment for the job, from old style tools to new style machines. They had the latest model of construction man-sized mechanical-suits, used for carrying stone slabs and crates, a man piloting it. Steam cleaners to clean a millennia's worth of moss and dust, welding lasers to carefully cut the slabs of stonewalls, and cranes to move the higher up heavy objects. The men opened a crate full of padding, then, using the crane, lowered the now cleaned statue of Sasuke carefully into it.

Little by little, the all took apart the castle, loading the parts into the eighteen wheeler transportation trucks. Multiple helicopters whirled over head of the deconstruction zone, lifting up bigger junks of the castle, held together in place by straps and restraints, carrying them off to their destination.

* * *

Manhattan, New York.

A black and red helicopter whirred above the great city, the logo, Uchiha, with a giant 'U', placed on the side of the copter. Sitting inside, almost smirking to himself was the rich Uchiha himself, his dull crimson eyes surveying the city. The copter began to fly higher, up into the clouds, whirring around a tall building, and the biggest in the whole city. At the top of the clouds, on top of the huge building, sat the newly constructed and made Castle Wyvern, structurally placed on top of the building, resembling a castle floating in the sky, above the clouds.

The helicopter landed precisely in the castle's courtyard, taking care not to harm any part of the structure.

The sun was beginning to set, slowly falling into the western sky. Uchiha stood atop of the tower of the castle, standing next to the statue of Sasuke, watching the sun as it set.

He peered over to the statue, and in a monotone voice, stated, "Don't disappoint me." The sun had then completely set, shadowing the castle in a blanket of darkness. The clouds above the castle began to darken and stir, lightning beginning to strike, thunder beginning to sound, and a slight drizzle of rain began to fall.

**Crick! Crack!**

Uchiha looked, and noticed that cracks began to appear on the statue of Sasuke, a look of confusion on his stoic face.

Instantly, the stone shattered, revealing very light purple skin, raven black hair, and two red glowing eyes underneath. Uchiha looked on in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape, backing away slightly in surprise.

Sasuke began to stand up, stretching every joint, eyes returning to ebony black, unaware of Uchiha's presence. Then, he glanced at his skin, realizing he was awake, and then with great excitement, as well as finishing his stretching, he roared and laughed at the same time.

As he did, the other gargoyles began to awake as well, roaring and shaking the stone off of their flesh.

Kakashi woke first, widening his arms in a yawn, feathery wings spread far out.

The next to awaken was the foxy gargoyle, Naruto, also yawning, but grumbling as well, furry tail swishing all about.

Next was Hinata, yawning until she saw Naruto, then cowered herself down, avoiding eye contact with him, talons tipping together.

The rest of the gargoyles pretty much followed the same gesture, stretching and yawning as they awoke, Akamaru barking as he did. The rain seemed to stop, disappearing like magic.

Uchiha looked at all of them, expression of shock gone, and a stoic smile taking its place. "Superb." he whispered to himself.

Sasuke jumped down from his perch landing between Naruto and Kakashi, a stoic smile on his face, a look of confusion on all the others. "You're aliv...er.. awake!" Relieved joy coated his voice for a moment, but instantly restored itself to its stoic composure.

Everyone began to laugh in joy, happy they were still alive, "We're alive, we're together again! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, turning around and hugging Hinata, whose face was now beet red. Kiba instantly ran to Akamaru, roughly scratching his side, barking with excitement.

Akamaru's head instantly bolted up looking out from the castle, seriousness all over his face. "What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked, gasping instantly in shock at what he saw, "What the? What is this?" What he saw was the sight of a building with a needle on top, sticking out of the clouds. Then, the clouds began to clear, revealing many lighted buildings, lighted streets, and many people below along with cars passing by.

"What are those things?" Naruto asked, amazed at what he saw.

"Have we all died, and gone to some kind of weird hell or something?" Kiba asked.

"Wha-what ki-kind of s-sorcery is this?" Hinata asked, fear in her voice.

"Aw man! How troublesome! This is such a drag!" Shikamaru responded.

"Where are we?! I hope there's food down there!" Choji said worriedly.

"Now calm down everyone, I'm sure there's an answer for this!" Kakashi calmly said, trying to ease everyone's tension.

Akamaru began to whine and whimper, but then instantly began to growl, after hearing a foot step behind them.

Uchiha walked out of a castle door way, hands in his pockets, looking towards Sasuke. "You are the one called Sasuke?" he asked in a stoic voice.

Sasuke, untrusting of this man, growled out in question, "Yes?!"

Uchiha's smirk then widened as he said, "Excellent! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Castle Dining Hall.

"How long has it been?" Sasuke asked patience with this man thin.

"This might be a shock." Itachi stood near the fireplace, wearing a black relaxed business suit, pausing a bit from his answer, a look of saddened understanding on his face, "Over a thousand years has gone by since the spell was cast." All of them but Kakashi were shocked, having to take to his advice of remaining calm. They were all speechless, not knowing what to say.

Itachi continued, "I learned about the castle and you eight from an ancient book that came into my possession." He walked over to a podium with a glass case, and inside was a large book. "The Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there." They then looked to the book, and recognized it as the same book as the one Neji used.

Itachi walked back towards the fireplace to continue in its warmth. "Now! I'm sure you have questions!" He said, looking towards them to ask away.

The gargoyles began to look at each other, checking to see each other's reaction. Not wanting to seem rude, Kakashi decided to ask the most obvious question. "So! How did you do it? How did you break the spell?" He asked calmly.

Itachi leaned back on the mantel piece, a smug look on his face. He then, non-chalantly, said, "It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds."

Hinata stepped forward next, gathering the courage to ask the next question, "Wh-what about th-the eggs in the rookery?" She said, very nervous to ask this question.

Itachi's face had sullen, and with a sad but sturdy tone, had answered. "Gone, I'm afraid. You are the last of your kind." All of them had an expression of shock or sadness on their faces, realizing they were truly the last.

Sasuke then decided, although still taking all this in, to ask his question that had been nagging him since he saw this guy. "Why have you done all this?"

"Yeah! Why did you free us?" Kiba added.

"I am curious to know how you would benefit from this." Shikamaru stated, looking at him incredulously.

"Aw, come on guys. Shouldn't we be thankful that he bothered to free us in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot! Nobody just helps someone without expecting something in return!" Kiba yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME! I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT!" Kiba fired back.

At that moment, they both began to angrily yell insults at each other, as for the others, they ignored the two's bickering, and waited for Itachi's reply.

"As I was saying, why did you do all this?" Sasuke repeated.

Itachi smiled smugly again, and then non-chalantly said, "I was fascinated by the Magus' story. I wanted to see if it was true. And, now that I know it is...I want to be your friend." he began to walk towards them, his smug smile widening, his eyes narrowing. He then walked up to Sasuke, standing face to face with him, a friendly expression on his face. He then placed his hand on Sasuke shoulder, against Sasuke's chagrin, and then continued, "There is much we can do for each other, Sasuke!"

Sasuke angrily stared at the hand, and then with the same serious expression looked back towards Itachi. "Such as?!" he asked with such venom, if words could kill, then they would.

Itachi was about to answer, when the motor sound of a helicopter sounded overhead. He looked up, and then narrowed his eyes. "Strange. I'm not expecting anyone." he began to walk towards the stair way to the castle roof. "You'll be safer if you stay here!" The gargoyles looked at each other, wondering what was going on, and decided to follow.

Itachi made it to the castle courtyard, looking around for the source of the noise. As he came out to look, an unmarked Black Hawk helicopter shined a light down on him, temporarily blinding him. The Black Hawk maneuvered closer, ropes coming down in front of Itachi. Seven soldiers wearing white animal masks, black skin tight armored body suits, and equipped with an arsenal and large array of weapons on their person, slid down the ropes, aiming their weapons at Itachi.

"SECURE THE AREA!" one yelled, a red hood covering his head, a white bird mask covering his face. The other soldiers were checking the area of the outer part of the castle, guns pointing towards where they looked.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked calmly, showing no fear to the soldiers.

"You'll know soon enough!" The red hooded man said boastfully, gun aiming for Itachi. The others after checking the area, closed in on Itachi, their guns aiming for him as well.

Sasuke and the others were watching this from the shadows of the hallway passage, completely unseen by the intruders.

"W-what's g-going on?! Who are th-these people?!" Hinata asked shakily.

Naruto angrily growled, "They're attacking the castle, and threatening Itachi! That's all we need to know!" He then jumped out, charging for the soldiers.

"Naruto, wait! Grr! That impatient loser!" Sasuke tried to stop Naruto, but was too late, so they all charged out to the face the soldiers.

"WHAT TH...!" The soldiers tried to fire on Naruto, who jumped in the air, pouncing one of the soldiers to the ground. Another soldier aimed his semi-automatic towards Naruto, who turned in time to avoid the shots, then charged on all fours towards the man.

When he was close enough, he brought his furry tail around, sweeping the soldiers legs from beneath him. The soldier quickly caught himself into a barrel roll, landing on his feet, and then charged right for Naruto. Naruto was caught off guard, losing his footing, and was pushed backwards.

The soldier aimed his gun to fire, but was caught off guard by Hinata taking him down to the ground, surprisingly angry at the man. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she yelled.

Sasuke charged for the red-hooded man on all fours, appearing right in front of the soldier. 'That man in the red hood must be the leader. If I take him out, the rest will follow.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke went to upper kick the soldier, but the man quickly blocked with his gun, only stumbling him back. Sasuke quickly followed the attack by swiping his tail towards the soldier's legs. He saw the attack coming, so reacting quickly, he jumped to avoid the attack, kicking Sasuke in the face as he did so.

Sasuke landed with a thud, and then looked up to see that the leader was aiming his weapon towards him. Before anything happened, Itachi karate chopped the gun out of the leader's hand, grabbing him by the arm, and threw him over his shoulder. The soldier caught himself, and then got into a fighting stance facing Itachi.

Itachi went to move towards the fallen gun, but then another soldier blocked his way. The soldier was ready to fire his gun, when he noticed Itachi looking in another direction to his left.

The soldier turned in time for a claw to come and slash the gun in half and away from his hand. It was Choji, who was approaching the soldier while growling at him. The soldier got in a fighting stance ready to face Choji, while Itachi began to move away from the fight.

"Nice outfit, Fatso!" The soldier remarked.

Choji's face instantly went to one of rage, practically steaming at the collar. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Choji angrily charged toward the man.

The soldier pulled out a knife, swiping it back and forth, forcing Choji to back away to avoid it. The man then toppled Choji over, forcing him on his back. The masked man then charged to stab Choji while he was down, but Choji thought quickly, using his legs to throw the man over his head.

The man with the knife rolled himself over, then got to his feet. As he did, Kakashi had spotted him, katana already drawn.

"A knife, huh? Let's see how you do against me!" Kakashi calmly stated, then charged with the sword, knife and sword clashing.

Akamaru and Kiba were double teaming one soldier, but before Akamaru could pounce the man, the masked man pulled out a gun shaped weapon with a wide barrel. It shot out a large net, catching Akamaru in it, who struggled to get free.

Kiba charged the man next, aiming to swipe his claw at him, when the man pulled out a taser gun, shooting it right at his chest.

"Huh?" _**ZAP!!!**_ "YAAAHHH!" Kiba yelled in pain, as shocks of electricity flowed through his body.

Instantly, Naruto appeared, grabbing the man, and tossing him to the wall, knocking him out. The taser stopped shocking Kiba, allowing him to catch his breath. "You owe me one, Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba was still disoriented. Naruto then walked up to the still tangled Akamaru, tearing the net up, cutting Akamaru loose.

Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata then came to see if Kiba was alright, but as they did, the red hooded soldier took out a grenade, pulling the pin, throwing it right at them. Choji quickly caught it, and then looked at the egg shaped object. Passing it off as nothing, he just tossed it behind the group, not expecting anything to happen, and then returned to helping Kiba out.

**BOOM!**

An explosion went off, sending the group flying in different directions. As this was going on, Itachi ran up the castle wall's stairs, heading to a side wall. He pushed a switch, opening a secret compartment, revealing a high class laser rifle.

Sasuke was facing down a man, who was aiming a semi-auto straight at him, ready to fire. He cocked his gun, and was about to pull the trigger, when a red beam of light appeared near his head, creating a hole in the wall. It then moved upwards, cutting off pieces of the wall, dropping them on the soldier, almost burying him alive.

Sasuke looked towards where the beam came from, seeing Itachi with the laser rifle, smirking towards him. Sasuke then moved to fight someone else. As he did, Itachi took aim at another soldier who was aiming his gun on a higher part of the castle.

Shikamaru began to chase down another masked soldier, and when he caught up with the person, trapping them in a dead end, he realized something. "Aw man. How troublesome. I have to fight a woman."

The soldier he was fighting against was indeed a woman, which was noticeable by her long blonde pony-tail hair, and feminine figure. The woman then aimed her gun towards Shikamaru, slightly upset at that comment.

She fired it off, bullets ricocheting off the stone ground. Shikamaru quickly jumped, then dodged by leaping off the castle wall. The girl looked over the wall to check to see if he fell, and when she couldn't find his body, she began to look more for him.

Instantly, gliding out of the clouds, Shikamaru flew up then down towards the female soldier, catching her off guard, and tackling her to the ground.

Her gun landed in front of Sasuke and Kakashi, who were now observing it. "These weapons are strange. Are we dealing sorcery?" Kakashi calmly asked.

"Even if we are, we must protect this castle! It's all we have left!" Sasuke stated.

At that moment, the red hooded leader then threw a grenade towards Sasuke and Kakashi, "Here, CATCH!" He yelled mockingly, the grenade landing a few feet behind them. They quickly jumped for cover as it went off, sending them farther away.

Naruto was now facing a soldier, who took out his knife, avoiding being cut by the soldier's weapon. As he dodged, Itachi was taking aim with his laser rifle at the knife wielding soldier.

"Time to say goodbye." he said.

Instantly, another soldier ran up towards him, tackling him as he fired the laser. The shot hit the upper part of a castle wall, causing debris to fall.

* * *

From below the clouds, it looked as though red lightening was striking, causing a few pedestrians to look up in wonder. A huge chunk of debris began to fall towards them, all of them yelling and running for their lives. The debris landed heavily on the ground, a few cars and taxis hit while doing so.

A red police car pulled up, sirens blaring, next to the wreckage. The door of the car opened, revealing a young woman with pale skin, wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, green emerald eyes, and long flowing bright pink hair. She looked around the area at the wreckage, and then looked up at where the red lightening in the clouds were.

* * *

An explosion caused a gaping hole in the wall, gases pouring through it. Instantly, Kiba, Hinata, and Choji ran out, coughing and gasping for air as they did. A few seconds later, one of the soldiers ran out of it, but then ran in a random direction, being chased by Akamaru, threatening to bite, barking as he did.

Sasuke was watching what was happening on a side castle wall, ready to jump in anytime. On another part of the wall, a soldier took out a grenade, and then threw it towards Sasuke. By the time Sasuke noticed it, it was too late.

**BOOM!**

The blast caught him off guard, but he quickly covered himself with his arms blocking it. The blast then sent him flying over the edge of the wall, sending him toward the ground. He quickly tried to spread his wings to glide, but debris was in his way to glide. He saw a flag pole, and quickly grabbed on, unfortunately, the momentum of his fall, along with his weight, caused the flag pole to snap out of its hinges.

As he fell, he did the next thing that came to his mind; he dug his claws into the stone wall, screeching as he slowed down his momentum, until he screeched to a halt, taking in a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

On the ground, more debris began to fall, this time, more rampant. The pink haired woman was able to avoid being flattened by one of the stone pieces that fell right in front of her. She then looked behind her to see citizens still standing too close to the danger zone.

"GET BACK!" she yelled, waving her hand for emphasis.

"Sigh! Going to wind up street pizza." she whispered to herself, turning back to watching for debris. She then saw her hand right next a stone piece, but it had four straight lines on it. She felt the lines to better identify them. "Claw marks?" She then looked up towards the clouds, "What could possibly leave claw marks through solid stone?"

* * *

A lone masked soldier, wearing a white dog mask, was moving quickly through the castle, until he came upon a door, blowing the security lock mechanism, forcing open the door, and then ran inside.

* * *

Hinata charged towards one of the masked men, aiming her attacks for his pressure points, hoping to end the fight. As she charged, the man grabbed her hand before it touched him, then tossed her to the ground, and then held her down by her arms, the rest of his body straddling her down. The masked man was larger than she was, and had more brawn then she did, thus, she couldn't push him off her.

"Gotcha!" he yelled out boastfully. She struggled to get free, unable to push him off of her.

At that moment, Sasuke had climbed back up, seeing her struggle to get free.

"Help!" Hinata yelled, and instantly, Sasuke charged at the masked man, pushing him off of her, then carried him down to the courtyard.

He lifted the man off his feet, holding him by the collar of his neck, raising his claw to strike. The female masked soldier came out of nowhere, and then threw a canister that landed by Sasuke's feet. It began to release a yellowish gas, choking Sasuke's lungs, forcing him to drop the man. As he dropped the man, the other soldiers ran over and helped the man out of there, dragging him away.

The dog masked soldier ran out the hallway, hugging a black case to his side, running at hasty speeds. He ran out of the castle, lifting the case over his head. "GOT IT!" he yelled.

One of the other soldiers took out a flare gun, shooting it up in the air. The flash of light from the flare was bright, thus causing the gargoyles to go temporarily blind. The same Black Hawk helicopter from earlier then landed in the courtyard, waiting for the troops of masked men to come.

They ran to the helicopter, not wanting to waste time, carrying the injured and wounded. "Let's go! We got what we came for!" The red hooded leader yelled, jumping on board the Black Hawk, along with his men.

As they jumped on, Itachi got to a high point of the castle, aiming his rifle at the helicopter. "I don't think so." Before he could shoot though, one soldier saw him, then threw his knife, stabbing Itachi's left hand, forcing him to drop the gun. The helicopter then whirred away, hiding within the clouds.

The glare from the flare vanished, restoring sight to all the gargoyles. They then gathered in front of Itachi, who was holding his injury to stop the bleeding.

"Huff, huff! I've never seen weapons like those before, and that flying creature that carried them off!" Naruto explained, truly exhausted from the night.

"A dragon or something like that!" Kiba yelled.

"It wasn't a dragon; it was uh, uh, a machine of some sort." Shikamaru stared up at where the helicopter disappeared to, trying to figure out what it was.

Itachi, after make shift mending his wound, walked up to the group, a solemn expression on his face. "Thank you! Without you and your clan, who knows what those thugs might have done."

Sasuke stared coldly at Itachi, still not trusting of this man. "Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me...and then destroyed my people."

Itachi looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, a cool expression over his face. "I can see I'll have to work hard to earn you trust." Sasuke then snorted, losing patience with this man.

Itachi took out his cell phone, and pressed a few numbers. "Shino, we'll need a cleanup crew outside, and bring the medic kit as well."

"Why were attacked?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi then smugly said, "The richer you are, the more enemies you have! And I. Am very rich!" He then walked up to them, hoping to reason with them. "Sasuke, this is your home, as well as mine. I hope you'll consider working with me to keep it safe."

Sasuke looked around, peering at the castle, looking at each of the faces of the remaining members of his clan. Kakashi then placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and then calmly said, "You're the leader, Sasuke. It's your decision. Just consider that...we technically have nowhere else to go."

"Sigh! This castle is our home, no matter where it has been taken." He contemplated, and then announced, "We will stay here!"

"Perfect." Itachi stated, and then walked over to shake Sasuke's hand. "I know you were treated poorly by man in the past, but all that is about to change! Trust me!"

Sasuke tore his hand away from Itachi, and then angrily stated, "You broke the spell that imprisoned us, Uchiha, and for that, we are grateful! But we will never trust humans again!"

Itachi stared at Sasuke, and then sighed in frustration. "I can tell this relationship is something we'll all have to work at!" Sasuke sighed again, with slight growl at Itachi's answer.

* * *

Ground Zero, below the Uchiha building.

Police cars were scattered all over the scene, blockades and cars preventing the public from entering.

"What do you figure that was all about, detective?" A police chief with a toothpick in his mouth asked the pink haired girl from earlier, while looking up at the sky.

The pink haired girl then narrowed her emerald eyes. "I don't know, Genma!" Then, in a serious tone, she stated, "But I am going to find out!"

**To be continued...**

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Awakening pt 3

**Sorry for taking so long with the update, expect the updates to be a bit slower from now on. College, and all that. I would also like to say that my Japanese sucks, so forgive any mistakes I will make. Also, Please Review. And I would like to give a shout out to Yin7 for being my first and only reviewer for this fanfic so far. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Gargoyles, or the song from Kimba, The White Lion, from Osamu Tezuka. On with the story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Awakening part 3**

Ground floor, Uchiha building.

Two people were talking, one of them was Shino Aburame, Itachi's personal servant, the other was a pink haired detective, trying to get information on the roof incident that occurred.

Shino was speaking in a calm, monotone voice, trying to hide the events of the battle that occurred. "A most unfortunate accident. One of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded. Mr. Uchiha is quite willing to pay for any damages that might hav..."

"Mr. Aburame!" The detective interrupted, slightly in a cross mood, "I heard automatic weapons firing up there!" she pointed her thumb toward the ceiling. "Now you can let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops! It's your call!" she smugly stated, crossing her arms as she did. Shino then gently pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Follow me!" he stated stoically.

* * *

Top floor, castle entrance.

The elevator opened up, allowing the pink haired detective and the concealed servant to enter into the castle. The detective looked around, not wanting to miss any sign of incriminating evidence. Along the way, she took note of the proportion and size of the castle.

"Must have a heck of a heating bill." She calmly wisecracked, trying to make small talk with the non-talkative Aburame.

"Detective Haruno!" Itachi walked, seeming very calm and collective. "I've just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here."

The now named detective Haruno stared at him untrustingly, wanting to get to the truth of the situation. "What exactly did happen here Mr. Uchiha, and please, don't try to tell me it was an exploding generator!"

Itachi smirked, and then non-chalantly began to lead the detective toward the courtyard of the castle, talking as he walked. "Shino was a little confused! That story is for press and newspapers! The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology!" He then confirmed it by lifting up his injured hand for her see.

"Gasp!" Haruno gasped at what she saw, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Rebelled an invasion? You're a private citizen, Uchiha, not a country!"

Itachi smirked again, "Detective, I am the owner of a multinational corporation, which is bigger than many countries you can name." He opened a sliding door that led to the ruined castle courtyard.

Haruno looked at the smoldering piles of rubble that lay all across the courtyard. "I assume you had permits for the weapons I heard being fired up here!"

"Of course!" Unknown to Itachi, or Haruno, Sasuke stood on the castle balcony some ways above where they stood, listening to the conversation between the two, scowling at both of them.

* * *

Renovated Castle Kitchen.

"I-I don't know ab-bout this guys! We m-m-might g-get into trouble!" Hinata said, barely audible to hear.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Shino said as long as we stay in the castle, and out of human sight, then we can explore as much as we want!" Naruto boastfully said, looking at all of his surroundings.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were exploring the new castle, all of the new interior designs and technological advances. Their exploring landed them into the kitchen, all of them amazed by what they saw.

"Wow, look at all this neat stuff!!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the shiny brand new pots and pans. He then spotted the kitchen oven/stove, walking over to it to examine.

"What do you suppose this does!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the knobs on the stove, his hand over the burner. He began to fiddle a bit with the knob, when all of a sudden, flames came out of the stove.

"**YEE-OWW!**" He jumped back in pain, bumping into Kiba as he did.

"HEY!" Kiba landed by a shelf of some pots and pans, causing it to collapse on top of him. "Watch it, IDIOT!" He yelled in anger.

"Oops, sorry!" Naruto stated, hand behind his head, nervously chuckling.

As the group continued to look, a door caught Choji's eyes, so, out of curiosity, he opened it. Inside was a walk-in freezer big enough to fit fifteen men, lined with shelves full of food products, and hanging raw meat and fish.

"Gasp! Wow, this is great! I get to try out all this delicious food from the future, today!" Choji walked in, grabbing a shank of meat, a container of ice cream, a wheel of Swiss cheese, and an uncooked frozen lobster. He continued to load his arms up with food, grinning and chuckling as he did.

Unfortunately for Choji, no one saw him go into the giant freezer, so when Kiba saw the freezer door slightly open, he decided to close it shut.

"Hey!" Choji yelled, arms still holding the food he grabbed. He ran to the door, and then attempted to open it, only to find it completely stuck. "Let me out! It's cold in here!"

Fortunately, the other gargoyles in the kitchen heard his cry for help, and then ran for the door.

"Don't worry, big guy, we'll save you!" Kiba yelled, grabbing hold of the door. He tried to pull the door, only to find it difficult to do so. Shikamaru seeing this, decided to get everyone to help get the door open.

"Choji, we're all going to pull as hard as we can! Try pushing with all your might!" Shikamaru yelled through the door, hoping his simple plan would work.

The four of them began to try and pull this door open, not having so much luck. Choji began to back up, preparing to ram the door open. He began to run at full speed, bracing his shoulder for impact. As he ran, the four gargoyles began to get the freezer door open, until Hinata noticed the freezer's door handle, then pulled, causing the door to open easily. Choji didn't see this in time, though, and ended up ramming and tripping over his comrades, causing food, and gargoyles, to fly all over the kitchen with a loud 'Thud!'

Hinata opened her eyes, blushing when she realized that Naruto was lying on top of her. Instantly, she passed out from embarrassment, face completely pinkish red.

* * *

Shino walked right up to Itachi and the detective. "Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha! There seems to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guest!" He said blandly and blatantly, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

Itachi turned to the detective, showing no emotion on his face. "I hope I've answered all of your questions satisfactorily, Detective Haruno. Shino will show you out. Excuse me." He then began to walk away, heading for the door, Shino bowing as Itachi passed by.

Shino then began to walk towards the exit. "If you'll come with me!" He then began to lead her out.

The detective began to follow, but then stopped suddenly when she spotted a gargoyle on one of the castle walls. Shino looked to where she was looking. "Is there a problem, Detective?"

"That stone gargoyle up there, I could've sworn I saw it move!" she stated, hoping that what she saw was just her imagination.

Shino then looked to where she was looking again, then in an emotionless tone, said, "Hm. Yes. This old place is rather spooky at night. I thought the same thing more than once." They then continued to walk.

They reached the elevator, Shino pressing the button, allowing Haruno to enter. **Bing!** He held the button for her until she entered, bowing in respect as he did. "Goodnight detective!"

"Goodnight!" she answered back, the doors of the elevator sliding closed, Shino walking away to do his other tasks.

The elevator waited for the girl to select her destination, but the girl was in deep thought about the events of tonight. Then in a flash, she pressed the button to open the elevator door, sneaking back into the castle.

"Sorry pal! But this investigation isn't over yet!" she said to herself, checking to make sure the coast was clear, then began sneaking around the castle.

* * *

She ended up in a dark, unlit, unoccupied room, taking a flashlight out to help her see. She pointed the flashlight towards different areas, seeing the room was full of polished suits of armor, hanging weapons, and other medieval decorations.

"Don't tell me, this where Dracula shows up." She whispered to herself, continuing her search through the castle.

She ended up in a wreaked and ruined hallway, broken pieces of walls here and there. She then saw a stairway to one of the castle walls, and decided to walk up it. She thought she heard something behind her, and looked back to see nothing was there.

"Hah! A good laugh would be worth a lot of money right about now!" She said, trying lighten her own mood, dismissing her paranoia. She then continued walking up the stairs. What she didn't notice though, was that Akamaru was sniffing the ground she stood, following the scent to the source.

She made it to the Castle wall, moving toward the edge of the wall, catching the sight of the city. She then heard another noise coming from where she came from. She backed herself against the tower next to the entrance, turned off her flashlight, and then held up her gun.

**Cock!**

"Ok pal! Let me see you, nice and easy!" she said, aiming her gun at the entrance. All she heard was the heavy thudding of footsteps, heading slowly towards her.

Akamaru came out slowly, revealing himself, and then began to growl at the detective, believing her to be an intruder, showing off his razor sharp fangs. "GRR!"

"Gasp!" She gasped out, shocked by the sight of the beast. Instantly, she regained her composure, and then aimed her gun, ready to fire at the creature in front of her.

Before she could fire a shot at the feral gargoyle, Sasuke came from behind her, grabbing her gun out of her hand, crushing it in his own. The detective began to freak out at the sight of this, and in fear, began to back away towards the edge of the wall. Unfortunately, in her fear, she backed up to the edge, and then she stumbled back over the side, falling to her doom.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell, knowing she was going to die.

Remembering his promise, Sasuke jumped after her, trying his best to build up momentum to fall faster than her to save her. As he approached her, she began to freak out even more, beginning to kick and flail as he grabbed her. He positioned her bridal style, then opened up his wings, gliding nearly to the ground, but landed on a ledge of the wall of the Uchiha building.

He set her down, then just stared at her, looking as she backed away in fear, the wind blowing her pink hair. She finally calmed down, then looked him up and down, confusion and fear still on her face. "Ok! Ok! Just take it easy!" She said, talking to him like a wild animal.

He stared at her impatiently, then sighed in frustration. "Sigh! What where you doing in my castle?"

"Yo-you can talk? Who, what are you?" She asked nervously.

"My kind calls me Sasuke!" He stated, still impatiently waiting for an answer to his earlier question.

"Your kind? You mean there's more than one of you?" She asked, holding on to the side of the wall for dear life.

He heavily sighed, then in frustration, said, "Sigh! Barely!" Having lost his patience, he began to get ready head back up to the castle, and just leave her here.

"Wait! Don't go!" She called out to him. He reluctantly stopped, and turned to face her. "Uh, look, we need to either get back down to the street or up to the castle!" She pointed up and down as she said this. "I was thinking, since you can fly..."

"I can't fly!" He stated in annoyance. "I can only glide on the currents of wind! There are none strong enough here to lift us back up!"

She looked at him in worry, then looked down at the ground. "So we're stuck here?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, as if contemplating something. He then grasped her arm, making her gasp in surprise, and then lifted her to his back. "Sigh! Hold on!"

Extending his claws, he began to jam his talons into the wall, climbing it as he did. She watched as his claws went effortlessly half way into the stone wall, allowing him a firm grasp as he climbed. She then looked down towards the ground, and in fear, she hugged his neck tighter. He noticed her tightening her hold, and then decided to try and relax her before she tightened any more.

"You're choking me. Relax; I'm not going to drop you. Trust me!" He said calmly, but still slightly annoyed.

She did as she was told, still holding a firm grip. She looked around again, blinking a few times as if trying to wake up from some kind of dream. "I don't believe this! If only this was a dream!"

* * *

Castle Wall, a few minutes later.

They finally made it to the top, the detective still holding tightly to Sasuke's neck, eyes clenched shut. "You can let go now!" Sasuke stated, upset that he had to climb the building twice tonight.

She got down from his back, her hand over her heart, gasping for air, trembling from the experience.

"**BARK!**" She jumped back in shock, Akamaru growling at her. She began to back away, Akamaru creeping closer to her.

"I forgot about him!" She said nervously, beginning to hide behind Sasuke.

Sasuke placed his hand on Akamaru's head, scratching behind his ear, calming the big dog gargoyle down. "He won't hurt you, not unless you give him a reason too!" He stated calmly, but threateningly. "Now, once again. What are you doing here!" He almost yelled his question, for he was in a really bad mood. "And please, don't fall off the building this time! I've had a long night!"

She relaxed a bit, feeling much like she was talking to person then a creature, almost chuckling at the falling statement. Besides, if Sasuke were human, he'd be very attractive looking to her.

* * *

Another outside part of the castle.

"The five of you made quite a fine mess in the kitchen!" Kakashi calmly stated, while reading his book, and walking at the same time.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were all walking right behind him, a look of annoyance on Naruto and Kiba's face, a look of guilt on Hinata and Choji's face, and a look of bored annoyance on Shikamaru's face.

Kakashi calmly continued with scolding the five gargoyles. "When I heard the crash, I thought that we were under attack agai..."

"Look!" Kiba yelled, pointing toward Sasuke.

"What's that jerk doing?" Naruto stated, still upset about being lectured.

"I think he's talking to a human!" Shikamaru said lazily. "Man, what a drag, and it's a girl too!"

* * *

Back with Sasuke.

Detective Haruno introduced herself, and went on to explain who she was. In exchange, Sasuke shared what his story was, what he was, and why he was here.

"So a thousand years ago, you were betrayed by the one human you trusted." The girl repeated, almost sadly, but with thought. "Does anyone else know about you?"

"Only the man who is called Itachi Uchiha! He brought us here!" Sasuke said calmly. As he said this, Kakashi came out from behind Sasuke, surprising the girl by doing this. She looked at him, then looked around to see that the other gargoyles were now standing around her, some looking at her suspiciously.

"This can't be happening." She said to herself, feeling very nervous now.

Naruto went up to her, causing her to back away slightly, then he sniffed at her a bit. "Hey jerk face, who's this pretty girl with the pink hair. Is she a new friend?"

"Boy I hope so!" She murmured to herself again, slightly blushing from Naruto's comment.

**Bonk!** Sasuke instantly tossed a stone brick at Naruto's forehead.

"OW!" Naruto yelled, holding his head in pain.

"Shut it, idiot!" Sasuke yelled, then quickly went back to his original composure. "This is Sakura Haruno. A... detective?" He said the last part as if asking her, slightly confused.

She then instantly took out her badge, showing it to the rest of the gargoyles. "Second class N.Y.P.D.!"

"So... what exactly does a detective do anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Well, uh, when somebody does something wrong, I find out whom and arrest them." As Sakura said this, she made a hand gesture with one hand cuffing the other.

"Who exactly says what's wrong?" Shikamaru decided to ask in curiosity, but wish he could stare up at the night clouds or stars instead.

"Well, we have a justice system, laws, penalties, assessments, which the people decide!" Sakura answered, trying her best to remember her countries justice system.

Sasuke stared at her, then said, "You mean, that the humans decide!" His eyes then caught the sight of the sky as it began to brighten up from the approaching sunlight.

In a frantic worry, he quickly yelled to her, "You have to go now!"

"Wait! Will I see you again? I'd like to know more about you!" Sakura was not done, she still wanted to know more about them, and secretly, hang out a little more with Sasuke. "Look, you saved my life, so I owe you! Let me help you understand this city. You need to know how it works!"

Sasuke put this into consideration, and then lightened his mood a slight bit; he then looked to the other gargoyles, and then decided. "If we're to defend the castle... sighs! I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there."

The others shook their heads in agreement, except Naruto, who grumbled a bit, still upset about the huge knot on his head.

"Very well!" He agreed.

She smiled. "Good! Tomorrow's my day off; I'll meet you in the afternoon at..."

"After dark!" He quickly interrupted.

Sakura slightly chuckled to herself at his interruption. "Heh, why am I not surprised? Okay, here after dark!"

"N-no, not here!" He then looked out toward the city, and then spotted a building. "Over there, on that rooftop!" he pointed.

She looked at him, slightly confused. "Why there?"

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" He asked, trying to make a point and to hurry with getting her out of there.

Sakura then looked away from his face, her eyes instantly hardened cold. "A good detective trusts no one!"

Sasuke's eyes instantly narrowed, scowling right at her. "That's one thing we have in common."

Sakura then smiled at him, nodding her head to him, then began to head for the exit.

Kakashi stowed away his book in his back pouch, then looked calmly to Sasuke. "It seems that much has changed from what we knew." His eyes then closed into an eye smile.

Sasuke then glanced at him, still pondering what was happening. "Yes, and if we are to survive in this new world, we need learn about it and the humans who rule here!"

"Sasuke!" Shino had appeared from nowhere, catching the gargoyles off guard. "Excuse me, Sasuke, but Mr. Uchiha would like a word with you!" Shino then pushed his glasses up again.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha's office.

Sasuke stepped into Itachi's office, looking at the man in irritation. "It is almost dawn, Uchiha! My friends and I must sleep soon! So unless you want to have a statue standing in here, you best make it quick!"

Itachi looked at him passively, paying no heed to the tone in Sasuke voice. "This won't take long! I am asking for you help, Sasuke!" He then reached into his desk, pulling out a flat black case. "That team who attacked us earlier was apparently some hired Anbu Black Ops, and they stole something very important from me."

He opened the black case, taking out a CD disk, handing it gently to Sasuke. "The box they took contained three of these CD-ROMs! Please be careful!"

"C...D...ROM?" Sasuke looked at it, seeing his own reflection in it, slightly confused.

"Think of them as magic talismans. Each one containing hundreds of spells." Itachi stated, trying to clear things up. Itachi then continued. "It is vitally important you and your friends get them back for me."

Sasuke handed the disk back to Itachi, then began to contemplate his decision. He then thought back to Sakura Haruno, an image of her appearing in his mind. 'Why would I think of her right now?' Remembering what she said, he instantly thought about bringing up another idea.

"Perhaps you should use a...a de-tective!" He said, trying to say the word right.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. "You're learning fast!" He said, slightly impressed. "I can't go to the police; I have already had to fore-stall an investigation of the fight!" He raised from his seat, picking up another disk on his desk, a serious expression on his face. "Think of the trouble it would cause if they learned of you and your friends! You could be locked up for study or even worse!" He walked towards Sasuke, looking him straight in the eyes, crimson red staring into ebony black. "Remember, you are the only gargoyles left. Humans will fear you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, wanting to remind Itachi of what he said. "And betray us!"

Itachi ignored that comment, and walked towards a plasma 32' inch TV screen on the wall. Sasuke quietly growled in annoyance to his silence. "What would you have us do!"

"My sources have discovered that those thieves were hired by a multi-national company called CYBER BIOTICS!" He then placed the disc in a slot next to the TV, then took a remote control out, turning it on. On screen was a picture of the Statue of Liberty, a tall building standing on an island near by it.

Sasuke's eyes widened in awe, and he moved closer to the TV. "Amazing...err... I mean, how interesting. It's almost like a living tapestry." His wonder filled expression instantly returned to his cool composure.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's actions. "Your naiveté is refreshing, Sasuke!" His face then went to serious look. "The stolen data are being held at three different locations!"

The image then focused on the building next to the Statue of Liberty. "The first is a research center on a small island in the bay." The picture then switched to the image of an underground railway. "The second is deep beneath the city in a heavily fortified base." Sasuke took a close look at each of the images. "And the third is being kept in a huge air fortress that flies in holding pattern over the city." He then turned the TV off with the remote.

"All three places must be hit simultaneously so none will be able to notify the others! It seems an absurd amount of protection, I know. But rest assured, the information is that important." Itachi finished.

Sasuke stared at him, thinking it over. "Why do you want us to help you?"

Itachi then looked at him, almost pleadingly, then quickly stated, "This must be done before their scientist break the encryption codes," He then decide to say it in words Sasuke would understand, "Before they translate the spells."

Sasuke thought about what he would say next, then spoke, shaking his head as he did. "This is much different than protecting the castle. It will endanger the lives of my charges, I cannot risk that!"

"Think about my request. I'm sure our enemies need to use this information for some terrible purpose!" Itachi then led Sasuke out of his office, Sasuke looking back before exiting.

Instantly, a hidden door revealed itself from the wall of the office. Inside was a figure, hidden in the shadows. Itachi looked towards the figure, and then smirked. "Don't worry! Everything's going according to plan!"

* * *

Castle Tower, the next night.

The sun had finally set after a long day, a fiery orange glow disappearing into the horizon, and then, when it finally set... **crick! Crack! Crash!**

The all were now awake, stretching and shaking off the remaining stone. Naruto all of sudden jumped onto the ledge of the castle wall.

"Hey loser! Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked, catching Naruto before he left.

"What's it look like, jerk! To explore the city! If I stay in this castle any longer, I'll go crazy!" Naruto yelled back, his hands pulling his ears.

"Naruto raises a good point! We can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle!" Kiba added, also wanting to explore a bit.

"Th-they're right, i-if we're going to live here, w-we got to kno-ow all about th-is city." Hinata added, trying to agree with Naruto and Kiba. 'Hinata too!' Sasuke thought.

"As troublesome as it sounds, I agree! We need to know about the different things in this city!" Shikamaru surprisingly agreed, being the official strategist, and tactician of the group. "Like for instance, we need to know about its people, its devices..."

"Its food! Oh yeah, I can't wait to see what they got!" Choji interrupted.

Sasuke growled in aggravation, he was outnumbered five to one. "Oh, alright! Do whatever, but stay close to the building and stay out of sight! That means you, loser!"

"GRR! Sasuke you jerk!" Naruto yelled, while the others nodded to Sasuke, silently promising.

Akamaru whimpered a bit, wishing to go with them. "Sorry, boy. You can't come with us tonight. But I'll bring you back a treat if I can." Kiba scratched behind the dog's ear, trying to make it feel better.

They all glided down from the castle, Naruto leading the way to see the city.

* * *

Selected Rooftop.

Sakura entered through the roof's door, looking around for Sasuke. "Hello! Anyone there?" She called out.

Sasuke appeared from around a corner, catching her off guard. "Gasp! Oh, there you are! Why were you hiding back there?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alone!" Sasuke stated.

"Not to worry, I think you could scare away a whole SWAT team!" Sakura joked.

Instantly, from a higher building top, Kakashi jumped down, catching both Sakura and Sasuke by surprise, Sakura gasping again.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Just making certain **you** were not being ambushed." Kakashi said calmly, his eyes on his book.

"Heh! You guys are paranoid even for New York!" She joked. "So, are you coming on the tour with us, um... I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name!"

"Kakashi!" he answered.

"Scarecrow? How did you get a name like that?" She asked.

Kakashi eye smiled. "I was in a rice field one time, trying to relax. The farmer's daughter saw me, and called me 'Kakashi', saying with my black wings, I resembled a scarecrow out in the field!"

"Wow, really?" Sakura looked Sasuke disbelievingly, who was only smirking on the brink of chuckling.

"Well, Kakashi it is, pleasure to meet you!" She then walked towards Sasuke. "I don't know how I'm going keep people from noticing you!" She said.

"Simple! We'll stay on the rooftops." He blatantly said.

"Heh! Easy for you with those wings but what about me?" She said, slightly chuckling.

Sasuke surprised her, picking her up bridal style. "Well! That answers that question!" She said, not minding it at all. She looked at him, staring straight into his ebony black eyes staring straight into her emerald ones. They both began to smile a bit, but then they both noticed Kakashi staring, as if waiting for them to make out.

"Um! Ahem! Let's be off! Coming Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke stated, trying to block out what just happened.

"Hmm! As much as I'd like to see you two love birds on your date." Kakashi stated jokingly calm.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Both Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"I think I'll pass. This new world is too big, too bright, and too loud. Now that I know you're alright, I'll return to the castle, and hopefully catch up on my stories. I'm a couple centuries behind." Kakashi then spread his feathery wings, jumping off, gliding towards the castle.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me! What do you want to see?" Sakura asked.

"The dangers that **threaten** me and my kind!" He stated seriously.

Sakura slightly chuckled at that, "Lighten up, will you! You're starting to bring me down, and I'm a cop!"

He opened his wings, and jumped into the air, Sakura in his arms, gliding over the city.

* * *

They glided over the city, seeing every site in New York, passing every building, Sakura explaining everything she could to Sasuke, his attention on both flying and on her. Finally, they landed on a skyscraper, giving Sasuke's wings a break.

"What do you think so far?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked out to the city, taking in every bit of it. "Such amazing changes men have made in the world while we slept." Sasuke flatly stated, which soon changed to amazement. "Stone streets, finer than those the Romans built! Towers of glass and iron!"

"Yea, I'm used to it. But I guess it's pretty impressive to an... out of Towner!" She stated, enjoying the sight herself. 'I see these things every day, yet now, I notice them and enjoy them.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke then glanced around the city, trying to look for something. "I see no walls to guard this city! How do you protect it from invaders?"

"Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside, there from inside!" Sakura stated, glaring slightly at the city.

"That, I am all too familiar with!" Sasuke angrily stated.

* * *

Castle halls.

"I don't believe it! My book actually made it to a twenty volume series!" Kakashi stated happily, carrying an arm load of old Japanese books he found in the library. He walked down the halls, looking for a place to read in piece, Akamaru by his side, looking very depressed.

"I know how you feel boy. It's a very strange new world indeed." Kakashi stated calmly. Kakashi saw a door, and decided to open it, lights coming on automatically. Inside the room was an entertainment system, with a 42' inch flat screen with surround sound, DVD/VCR player, cable/satellite connection, and two recliners with a table.

"This looks like a good place to read in peace." Kakashi went over to the recliner, setting his books on the table. He patted the leather seat recliner, testing it out, then went to sit on it. He leaned back, causing the recliner to have the foot rest pop up, surprising Akamaru who yelped in surprise.

Kakashi then relaxed, laying down into the seat. "Ah. This is perfect for my reading. It's not half bad." Kakashi then spotted the remote to the TV. "Well, what's this now!" He then picked it up, looking it over as he did. His talon accidently pressed the on button, turning the TV on to a music station with the band 'Disturbed' playing loud music.

"WHOA!" Kakashi fell back in the chair in surprise from the heavy loud music, landing on his back. Akamaru instantly ran out of the room in fear, yelping as he did.

Kakashi laid there on the floor, slightly embarrassed by what happened. "I'm glad no one saw that." He stated, now slightly miffed.

* * *

Down town slums of New York.

A car was breaking down, an unhappy couple already late for their date. "Let me guess, there's this charming undiscovered bistro behind that dumpster." A dark-purple haired woman stated frustratingly.

"This is so un-youthful, my lovely Anko!" yelled out the driver, tears flowing down his face, who had a black bowl hair cut, and two incredibly bushy eye brows. He then tried to start the car, only to have it stall. "Hehe. The cars not starting, my youthful love!"

"No duh, Einstein! What do you expect; you only paid forty grand for the car!" Anko yelled out angrily.

The driver sighed, then took out a cell phone, punching in numbers to dial. "Uh! My youthful darling Anko, it seems we have no service here!"

**Bonk!** Anko instantly hit the driver with her purse.

"Wonderful! Priceless! Now what do we do?" She said in irritation.

He instantly got out of the car. "No worries, my love! If I can't fix this car, I will carry you fifty blocks to the next building, bridal style!" He boasted.

"You fix it! Ha! You have to call a repair man to plug in the coffee maker!" She exaggerated. "Though, I am looking forward to being carried." She said with mirth, deciding to enlighten her boyfriend.

He instantly went up to the hood of the car, lifting it up to see what was wrong. "Hmm! Let's see here! That thingy goes there, and that doodad cranks that." He began pointing and searching for what was wrong.

"Got a probl'm pal!" The driver looked behind him to find a man in a very expensive looking silver coat, holding a wooden sword, resting it on his shoulders. Behind him were two other men, a stout bulky one, and a lean tall one with pipe in his hand.

"Hey, maybe we could help, right boss Gantetsu?" The lean man said. "I had a year in auto shop! Heh heh!"

"Nah, no problem, I can fix this myself!" Boasted the bushy eye browed man.

"Got a passport, mook?" Gantetsu said, tapping his sword on his shoulders.

"Passport?" The guy questioned.

"Yea! You're on our territory, and we don't like visitors. It will cost you an expensive toll!" Gantetsu stated.

"Oh, Gai, just give them your wallet, so we can move on!" Anko yelled from the car.

"Hm! Ok! Though I don't think I got much cash on me!" Gai stated.

The big husky one all of sudden pulled out a chain. "Oh were real sorry to hear that, Gai!" He exaggerated.

The lean man and the big guy began to move closer to Gai, closing in on him. Gai backed away in fear, when all of a sudden...

"...Howrah! Dynamic Entry!" Gai yelled out, Bruce Lee style, jumping forward, straight kicking the big guy in the gut, sending him flying towards a dark alleyway. The lean man charged right for him, pipe swinging over his head. "Whoa-yah! Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai instantly ducked from the pipes swing, and then sweep kicked the lean man, sending him spinning towards the same dark alleyway.

"Show off!" Anko yelled, getting out from the car.

Gantetsu looked at Gai angrily, and then ran over to Anko, grabbing her from behind, pulling out a knife, then putting it up to her neck. Gai stared nervously at Gantetsu, backing away slowly.

"Not so tough now, are you? Allot of good your fancy kung fu will do now, eh?" Gantetsu boasted.

"Oh no you just didn't!" Anko said angrily. She then instantly elbowed Gantetsu in the face, and then twirled around, grabbing the arm with knife, and then throwing him over her shoulder straight toward the alleyway.

"Way to go, my youthful beloved! You really showed him the blooming fire's of your youth!" Gai yelled out, tears of joy falling from his face. "I shall now fulfill my end of the arrangement! I shall carry you to the next fine dining eating facility!" He then picked her up, bridal style, jogging at a steady pace.

"Ok, I guess I'll overlook this little incident, Gai!" Anko said, seductively. "If the restaurant has some dango, I will really make it worth your time, Gai."

The three goons began to get to their feet, feeling sore all over. "Ugh! Man, that chick hits hard!" Gantetsu yelled. "If I see them again, I'm gonna..."

"Aren't you boys late for your 4 H club meeting?" a female voice interrupted. They looked further down the alleyway to see Sakura stepping out into the light.

"Man! This should help us blow off steam, eh boss?" The big man asked, tightening the grip on his chain. The three began to move towards Sakura, weapons set and ready.

Sakura smirked, then out of her jacket, pulled out her badge. "Police!" She stated.

"Police, huh! Ah, we're very impressed!" The thin man sarcastically said, patting the pipe in his hand. The three moved in closer, Sakura stepping back a bit, still smirking.

"I'm warning you guys!" She smugly said.

All three of them laughed. "Hahaha! You're warning...hehehe!" Gantetsu laughed.

"Have it your way!" She said, running down the dark alleyway. Gantetsu and his goons chased after her.

A minute later...

**GRRRR!**

**RAWR!**

Instantly, the thugs were face to face with Sasuke, who was roaring, claws out, eyes red, and wings spread to their full span.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" One of the goons yelled.

"Don't just stand there, TRASH IT!" Gantetsu yelled in fear, pushing the thin guy forward. The thin guy charged forward, his pipe over his head. He then swung down, Sasuke easily catching it, pulling it out of his hand, and tossing it aside. He then grabbed the man by the shirt, tossing him into an open dumpster container.

Sasuke then moved forward a great speeds, grabbing the large goon by his head, slamming him into ground, knocking him unconscious.

Gantetsu then charged with his sword, Sasuke easily grabbing it, but then, Gantetsu surprised Sasuke with his pocket knife, aiming for his chest. Sasuke brought his hand up to block, stabbing his palm in the process. He then grabbed Gatetsu's head, and then knee kicked him in the face, knocking him out. He then took the knife out of his hand, tossing it aside, red glowing eyes returning to onyx black.

"Sasuke, your hand!" Sakura yelled out.

"It's fine, just a scratch!" He yelled back!

"That is more than a scratch. Here, use this!" Sakura then took out a pink ribbon, tying it around his hand.

"Pink?" Sasuke asked, slightly disgusted by the color. As Sakura tied the ribbon around his hand, the memory of his mate, the red-headed gargoyle, tying a bandage around his hand appeared in his mind.

"Quite whining, it will stop the bleeding!" She scolded, snapping Sasuke out of his flashback. She then looked up at his eyes, a smile on her face. "You know Sasuke! You maybe the best thing to happen to me.. Err... this city in long time!" Her face began to blush from the slip up, and then she started to walk down the alleyway, Sasuke blinking and staring at her for a moment, thinking about what she said.

* * *

New York Cathedral rooftop.

The rooftop of the cathedral was lined with many stone gargoyles, but standing next to these statues were five real gargoyles, observing the city. It was Naruto's group, thoroughly enjoying their time in the city.

"I-I've never seen so many wonders!" Hinata stated dreamily, peeking back and forth at Naruto, blushing as she did.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Choji, who was eating a bag of chips, were watching every site and sound in the city, while Shikamaru looked unimpressed, looking more to the sky for stars or clouds.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Kiba yelled out, pointing in the direction of a red Harley Davidson motorcycle, 1990 model, moving at great speeds, catching everyone's attention, including Shikamaru's.

"Aw man, I got to get a closer look!" Kiba yelled out, jumping off the ledge, gliding towards the Motorcycle.

"Wait! Sasuke told us to stay hidden!" Shikamaru yelled out, trying to reach for Kiba, only to have him slip from his grasp. "Aw man! What a drag!"

Kiba glided gently behind the Harley, hovering right behind the rider. "Aw, what a beauty!" Kiba thought aloud, catching the driver's attention. The driver yelled out in fear, swerving his vehicle back and forth a bit, until he hit a bump in the road, dismounting him from his ride. He rolled on the ground a bit, his bike sliding a bit on the ground, then got back to his feet, and ran for his life from Kiba.

"Wait, come back!" Kiba yelled out the driver, the other four gargoyles landing next to him.

"Nice going, dog-breath! You scared him off!" Naruto yelled out in anger.

"Hey, it's not my fault that his machine was so neat looking!" Kiba yelled out, standing the Harley on its wheels, and then getting on the seat.

"Uh, Kiba, I don't think it's very wise to mess with that thing!" Shikamaru flatly stated.

"B-be careful K-Kiba!" Hinata muttered.

"Don't worry, it looks easy to use!" Kiba boasted, pulling the gas handle on the steering handles back, revving the engine as he did. Accidently, his foot then kicked the pedal on the side of the Harley, causing it to go at full speed forward. "WhoOOOAAAAAA!" Kiba yelled, holding on for dear life.

He looked ahead, and saw that he was heading for a brick wall, and coming up to it really fast. In a desperate move, he spread out his wings, catching the momentum's wind, pulling him off the motorcycle before it crashed into the wall, exploding into flames.

Kiba landed in front of the carnage, staring at what he did, the others coming up right behind him.

"Maybe we better not tell Sasuke about this." Shikamaru stated, sweat dropping as he did.

* * *

Central Park.

"Heh! We're probably the only couple in the park who don't have to worry about muggers!" Sakura said, cheeks slightly blushing. Sakura and Sasuke were both walking in the park, only the two of them, down the paved walkway.

Sasuke angrily looked forward. "Hmph! This world is just as savage as the one I remember!" He scoffed.

Sakura face softened a bit, then she looked towards him as they walked. She then calmly said, "You're judging it the way humans have judged you! I mean, sure, the city shows an ugly face sometimes, but..." she paused for a second, pondering what to say next. "There's more to it than that. There's beauty here too, like couples who try to romance each, Samaritans helping the homeless, um... mom's who sing to their kids, the way my adopted mom used to!"

"Your mom..." Sasuke said to himself, almost glazing in thought.

**Flashback...**

Night time at a Japanese temple, a large Zen garden in the center, and a Kalehi pouring water into a well on the side. A couple of human monks pass by a group of gargoyle hatchlings playing a game of kemari, while the gargoyle adults were standing guard at the temple walls, wearing samurai armor and ninja clothes.

"Sasuke, it's coming to you!" A younger Naruto yelled to a younger Sasuke, the ball falling straight toward him.

"I got it!" Sasuke yelled, kicking the leather ball into the air. He then back kicked again, then bumped it with his tail to the next child. "Your turn! See you guys later!" He yelled, then turned and walked away from the game, looking for something else to do. He snuck into the temple, hoping to catch someone that he would know.

He ended up sneaking in on a conversation involving the clan leader, Minato, his apprentice Kakashi, the head monk of the temple, Chiriku, Sasuke's father, Fugaku, and other figures of human monks and gargoyle adults. Minato looked just like an older version of Naruto, only without the fur and fox like looks, just as Fugaku to Sasuke, only sterner looking, and Chiriku basically looked just like a normal head monk.

"I am thankful to you and the monks for accepting my clan Chiriku!" Minato spoke. "The humans seem to be getting more violent around us, believing us to be demons and goblins, attacking us on sight!"

"Humans fear what they don't understand." Chiriku calmly said. "When they don't understand, they presume as something else. But, I fear that the temple will not be able to protect you forever! The Daimyo has declared for your kind to be eradicated, offering a reward for your heads!" He said, distressed.

"These lands are no longer safe for our clan, Minato. We must think of something or risk extinction." Fugaku said, seriously. "We have to have a plan in case worst comes to worst."

"I say that we fight back, give them a reason to fear us, so they won't attack again." One yelled out.

"Fighting the humans will not bring us the peace we long for! It will only bring more unnecessary bloodshed." Kakashi stated.

The temple then roared with arguments from everyone in the temple.

"Unnecessary? Then what do you expect us to do?"

"I don't want my child to die!"

"I say we bring this Daimyo down!"

"If we do that, they'll have a reason to hunt us!"

"Please, everyone, settle down!"

"Violence only begets more violence!"

"Easy for you to say! You're a human!"

"We can't just sit by and watch them kill our kind!"

"I just want to live in peace!"

"WE MUST FIGHT!"

"**SILENCE!**" Fugaku angrily roared out, eyes glowing red, quieting everyone in the room.

'Father's really scary when he's angry!' Sasuke thought to himself, still hiding in the shadows.

"I have a plan to use, but only as a last resort! I have discussed this with the other clan elders!" Minato spoke solemnly. "**If** worst should come to worst, I suggest that we make sure that our future is preserved! That our young remain safe through these hard times!"

"And how do you suggest that!" One of the gargoyles yelled out.

Minato's expression was like stone. "We will have to send them away!"

The crowd began to roar again in shock.

"Send them away? Are you mad?"

"Send them to where?"

"How do expect them to survive without us?

Who will watch them our ways?"

"They shouldn't have to leave their homelands for human scum!"

"**ENOUGH!** Let him finish!" Fugaku roared again, truly frustrated with the clan's selfishness.

"Long ago, I had seen a far-off land, far beyond the waters of our homeland." Minato began, "While there, I became friends with a clan of gargoyles who had befriended humans, and even lives with them! This clan will more than willingly protect our young. I will send my apprentice Kakashi to watch over them and protect them while they reach the new land. That way, they will not have to face the horrors of what's to become of us. But, this is hopefully a temporary method. When the humans give up on hunting us, and if we can make peace with them, then the hatchlings shall return home!"

When Sasuke heard that, he ran out the temple doors, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He ran past the other kids, almost knocking over Naruto in the process. "Hey Sasuke! Watch where you're going!"

Sasuke just ignored him, and continued to run, out through the temple, catching the eye of one of the gargoyle guards as he did. A feminine figure jumped down in front of him, stopping him from leaving the temple. The gargoyle was wearing a ninja garment, had raven black colored hair, onyx black eyes, and light purple skin.

"Sasuke, what's wrong, where are you going young man?" The female gargoyle spoke.

"Mother!" he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his tear stained face into her, for she was Mikoto, his mother.

"Sasuke, what's wrong!" Mikoto asked, rubbing his back gently.

"The leader... said he was going... to send us away!" Sasuke said in between sobs.

Mikoto looked at him sadly, then knelt down, letting him sit in her lap. "SHH. It's ok Sasuke, I know of this! Your father and I spoke of it last night, and it has to done." She said gently, patting his back a bit.

"I don't want to go mom! I don't want to leave you and father!" Sasuke cried out.

"Sasuke, this must be done for your safety." Mikoto calmly said.

"I don't care, I don't want to be alone without you!" He yelled out, tears flowing from his face.

Sasuke continued to cry, just wanting to remain in his mother's caressing arms. Mikoto then began to stroke his hair, then began to sing to him a lullaby to help calm him down...

_**Samishii ga ra nai de **__**musuko**_

(You're not alone, son)

_**Mama ga i zu ii yo musuko**_

(Mother is with you, son)

_**Mama ha koko hoshi ni na ta no yo**_

(Mother is above you, in the stars)

_**Sora de anata wo mi te imasu**_

(From the sky I'm watching you)

_**Hikari de anata wo?ra shimasu**_

(I'll be the light who'll show the path for you)

_**Iki nasai musuko**_

(Go, son)

_**Doko made mo musuko**_

(Wherever it is, son)

_**Mama no itoshii ito**_

(My dear son)

_**Sasuke**_

(Sasuke)

Sasuke felt a drop on his forehead, and then looked up to see the tears in his mother's eyes. He then realized that his mother was suffering with this decision as well. He gently pushed his head to hers, then gave her a loving embrace. "I love you, mom!"

**End Flashback**

Sasuke instantly snapped out of his thought when he heard a noise from the bushes. "Huh!"

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked, noticing the alertness on Sasuke's face.

A muffled gun shot went off, and instantly a small dart injected itself into Sasuke's left arm.

"Argh!" Sasuke breathing began to become labored.

Instantly, a squad of seven Anbu appeared, surrounding Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura tried to take out her gun, but one Anbu member knocked it out of her hand, then another one grabbed her from behind, locking her by her arms. Sasuke saw that Sakura was in trouble, then using his wing, batted one of the Anbu soldiers away, roaring in complete rage. He was then caught off guard by a soldier grabbing him from behind. Sasuke tried to struggle, but was then grabbed by the arm of a female soldier, then next grabbed by the waist by a third man.

"**RAWR!**"

Growling and struggling, he fought to shake them off his body, movement beginning to get sluggish. His red glowing eyes began to dull down to their black, then shut completely, stopping his resistance. The three Anbu then set him down on the ground, all of them holding him in place.

The red-hooded Anbu member appeared, taking his pistol out.

"What do you want?!" Sakura yelled, trying to break free from the arm lock.

"Just tying loose ends!" He said, aiming his pistol straight at Sasuke.

**To be continued...**

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yes, a cliff hanger. How do you like that! Now please do me the favor of reviewing, I would honestly like to hear what you have to say, unless it's unappropriate, or mean. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Signed,**

**Mr. Nobody**


	4. Awakening pt 4

Mr. Nobody: My apologies for making you all wait for so long, and my only excuse is life, college, procrastination, unmotivation, perfectionism, and mom limiting my computer time. Oh, and working on other stories.

**Though, what really makes me feel bad is that I had this chapter setup and ready to go since July. I feel like a real ass. What's more, this chapter is not very long. :(**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Awakening part 4**

Central Park.

"Once you're out of the way, we'll hunt down those other ones like you!" The red-hooded Anbu soldier stated, pistol hovering over Sasuke's body.

"Huff, No..." Sasuke desperately began trying to struggle, strength beginning to fail him. "I... won't... let you!"

"Heh! What makes you think you got a choice?" The Anbu leader said.

At that moment, Sakura stepped on the Anbu's foot, forcing him to let go. She then elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and then followed up with elbowing him in the back, then tossing him aside. She then ran full speed towards the Anbu leader, tackling him, forcing him to lose his pistol.

"Sasuke!" she cried out.

Sasuke took advantage of the distraction, kicking the female Anbu off of him, and then getting to his feet; he threw the Anbu on his arm, sending him flying towards a tree, knocking him unconscious, and then did the same to the Anbu on his other arm, knocking him out as well.

Sakura ran to him, checking to see if he was ok. The female Anbu took out her pistol, and began to fire, fortunately missing her shots. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, bridal style, and jumped as high as he could to the trees, jumping from branch to branch to get away.

When Sasuke ran out of trees to jump from, he used the momentum of his running, and spread his wings out to their full width, gliding away from the shooting.

"CEASE FIRE!" The Anbu leader shouted, "We can't afford to draw too much attention. But don't worry. They won't get far."

* * *

Somewhere in New York.

Naruto and the others were still gliding around, looking for a spot to land.

While gliding, Choji was munching on a large apple fritter, taking huge bites out of it. "Gulp! These are great! You guys should try some!"

Kiba glared at him, clearly upset. "We would have, if you hadn't eaten the entire cart full!" He yelled.

They found a building to land on, trying to land gently on top. While the others landed safely, Naruto was flapping in mediocre way, crash landing into a brick wall.

**Bang!** "OW!" He held his head in pain.

"Nice one, idiot!" Kiba sneered.

"Shut it! It's not my fault, this is a big city! My wings are tired!" Naruto yelled back.

"M-mine are sore too." Hinata stated, lightly rubbing her sore wing.

Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder, rolling his arm a bit. "We're all sore, and its long way back to the castle." He said, stoically.

Naruto then stared down at a street corner where a man was calling for a ride, his hand raised in the air, finger extended. "Yo! Taxi!" A yellow vehicle then pulled up, taking him to his desired destination.

Naruto pondered for a sec, thinking of a plan. "Hmmmm! Ah Hah!" Naruto then sneered a bit, as an idea came to him like light bulb.

A little later on the ground, hiding in the building corner.

"Naruto, I don't think this is a good idea!" Shikamaru stated.

"Don't worry, I'll call for one of those… 'Taxis,' then we'll be given a ride to the castle and not have to fly the rest of the way there!" Naruto proudly stated.

"B-be careful N-Naruto." Hinata murmured.

"Relax, I got this." He then saw one coming, so he walked out into the street, mimicking the man from earlier. "Yo! Taxi!" He yelled out.

Instantly, the taxi driver freaked out, hitting his breaks, then performing a U-turn, screeching the tires as he did, almost hitting a parked car.

"Looks like you scared someone off this time, idiot!" Kiba yelled towards Naruto, all of them sighing in disappointment.

"Looks like we walk." Choji sadly stated.

* * *

Central Park, underneath a bridge.

Sasuke was leaning on Sakura for support, fatigue sapping his strength away. "Uh! What is wrong with me...?"

Sakura noticed the dart still in Sasuke's arm, then pulled it out observing it. "This is what's wrong; they pumped you full of something!" She then noticed something on Sasuke's back, embedded in the silk of his kimono top. "This is how they found us!" She said as she pulled it off.

"What is that?" Sasuke said, still trying to stay awake.

"A tracking device!" She handed it to him to look at.

He stared at it for sec. "Grr! Some form of magic that led them to us?" He irritantly asked, handing it back to her.

"That's one way of putting it!" She then stared at the tracking device, seeing a symbol on the front. "Look! Some kind of manufacturer's logo!" She stated, showing it to him.

"But how did this...device get on me in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question!" Sakura thought to herself, noticing a stray dog rummaging through tossed away food bags. She then began carefully moving towards the stray. "Here boy, come here!" She said calmly, the dog growling at her in mistrust. "Easy boy, easy!" She held out her hand, the dog seeing no threat, began to sniff and lick it. While the stray did this, she placed the device behind the dog's ear.

"Ok, now go on boy! Go, go!" She said, nudging it away from them, causing it to run off. "There, let them chase Fido instead of us!" She then walked over to Sasuke, hoisting him to lean on her shoulder. "Come on; let's get out of here before something else happens!" They both began to walk off, Sasuke trying his best to stay awake.

* * *

Castle entertainment room.

Kakashi was sitting on the Lazy Boy chair, watching a romantic comedy that was currently on, showing a girl continuously slapping a guy. Akamaru was resting on the nearby sofa. "Hmhmhehehe!" The program then went to a dog food commercial, surprising Akamaru from the barking of the dog, causing him to growl and bark back. "Hehehe!" Kakashi chuckled at this.

He then looked out the window, noticing that the sun was beginning to raise, a serious expression in his eyes. Turning off the T.V., he got out of the chair, stretching his feathered wings out. "Come boy, they should be getting back soon." He calmly said.

Akamaru stretched out on the sofa, then scratched behind his head a bit, then followed Kakashi to the roof.

Off in the sky, Kakashi saw five figures gliding their way towards the castle, Akamaru barking gleefully. The five landed on the castle in front of Kakashi, beating the sun. "It's about time you guys got home." Kakashi calmly stated.

"Kakashi sensei, this city is so amazing, there were huge buildings made of metal and glass everywhere!" Naruto yelled amazement in his eyes.

"There were underground tunnels with giant snakes!" Kiba cut in, also amazed.

"Lights so b-bright they made night into day!" Hinata almost spoke that sentence after Kiba, she was so amazed.

"They had many new strategy games of different sorts!" Shikamaru actually was excited about what he saw, hoping mostly to catch a good game of Shogi, Chess, or even a game of Go.

"AND THE FOOD WAS EXCELLENT!" Choji yelled out in delight.

"Easy, easy! Calm down! Now have you guys seen Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, almost chuckling from the excitement.

"We haven't seen the jerk since night fall! We thought he'd be back by now! It's almost dawn!" Naruto yelled, slightly worried for his old rival, and friend.

"Hmm! That's what worries me a bit!" Kakashi stated, looking out at the city.

* * *

Central Park.

Sakura continued to support Sasuke, who was falling deeper into toxin induced sleep, practically dragging his feet as he walked. He then noticed the sky brightening up, fear really evident on his face. "Too late! Huff, huff! I-I'll never... make it back be...fore sunrise!"

"Before sunrise?" Sakura asked concerned.

Sasuke let go of her, heading towards the cover of the trees. "Huff! Helpless... during the day and no... Defense!" He tried desperately to find a hiding spot among the trees.

"I don't get it! What happens at sunrise?" She asked, even more concerned than before.

He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, unable to support himself anymore. "Hmph! You'll see!"

The sun peeked up, Sakura looking back at it as it rose above the city. She then caught sight of the Anbu still searching and looking for them. "Sasuke, we got to move!" She whispered, looking back at Sasuke noticing him turn to stone, making her gasp in surprise.

She went over to his statue, holding his shoulder to try and wake him up. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" He wouldn't budge.

She looked back to see the Anbu still searching for them, but heading their way. She looked back at Sasuke, then back at the Anbu, thinking of something to do. 'I have to lead them away from Sasuke!' She thought.

She ran out into the open, catching the Anbu's attention, and then quickly running in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

"There she goes!" The leader called out.

"Where's the beast?" The female member asked.

"We'll track him later with the transmitter! Get HER! We can't have any witnesses!" The leader ordered, chasing after Sakura, his squad following after.

Sakura ran through the forest as fast as her legs could take her, the Anbu hot on her tail. She got out of the forest and into a large picnic area with tables, parasols, and many chairs. She ran out to the middle of the picnic area, ducking low, hiding herself among the many tables, and when the Anbu arrived, they had lost sight of her among the tables.

"Fan out!" The leader ordered. The Anbu began searching down each row of chairs and tables, looking for any sign of pink, pistols in their hands waiting.

Sakura peeked above the table top, seeing the leader heading in her direction. The Anbu was still looking, unaware of her presence. He glanced towards her way, forcing her to duck to avoid being spotted. Thinking he saw something, he began to head that way, still unaware of her presence.

Sakura waited patiently under the table, waiting for him to approach it. He was about to pass by it, when all of sudden, Sakura sweep kicked his legs from under him, causing him to trip. She then quickly grabbed his gun, knowing the noise caught the other Anbu soldier's attention, and then quickly tried to run.

Two Anbu had spotted her, and began to fire off their semi-automatics, aiming straight for her. The tables and chairs provided much cover from the semi-automatic's firing, protecting her from the shots. As she ran, Sakura took aim, and then fired the pistol towards the firing soldiers, hitting two in the shoulder area, knocking them both out from blood loss.

She continued to run, avoiding shots from the remaining Anbu, heading straight for the boat house right next to the picnic area. She ran inside, locking the wooden door, taking a second to catch her breath. She looked at the inside of the boat house, and saw boating supplies, and the lake right in front of her.

The Anbu move in slowly, knowing she is armed, keeping their guns aimed towards the boat house. Sakura checked the pistol for bullets, only to find empty. "Sigh! Damn!" She tossed the pistol aside, knowing it's no more use to her.

Bullets began to pierce the wooden door, narrowly missing Sakura, causing her to duck for cover. The bullets continued, Sakura crouched in a fetal position to avoid being shot, when she caught the smell of gas. Looking to her side, she saw several containers of gasoline, one of them pierced by the bullets, leaking the foul liquid. Knowing one spark would blow her sky high, she ran for the water.

She ran as fast as she could, almost reaching the dock's lake. **BOOM!** An explosion went off, the shockwave pushing Sakura towards the water, destroying the boat house.

"That takes care of that!" The female member proudly stated.

"Let's just make sure!" The Anbu leader said not wanting any slip-ups, and then went over to check the lake.

Sakura swam with all her might underwater, not coming up knowing that if she did, they would shoot her. She swam until she went two piers down, coming up desperately for air underneath the pier, huffing and puffing as she did. She then heard footsteps walking down the pier, and remained as quiet as possible.

Seeing the reflection of the female Anbu member, Sakura waited patiently until the Anbu was overhead, then grabbed her by the foot, dragging her into the water, knocking her in the head. She quickly got out of the water, and then ran into the forest, the Anbu leader catching sight of her.

"You don't know it, but you're making this harder than it had to be!" He taunted to her, cocking his rifle, and then giving chase.

She ran as fast as she could, not caring where she was going. She stopped at a large rock side blocking her way, a waterfall flowing down the face of the rocks.

The Anbu leader continued to search through the woods, but then caught sight of the large rock formations blocking anymore exits.

"It's over, lady!" he said, continuing his search, gun aiming forward. "Don't get me wrong! I admire you! You and that freak job took out six of my guys!" He then stopped when he caught sight of her red jacket. 'Got her!' he thought. "And now!" He said gently, bushing branches out of the way. He jumped out, gun fixed on her, only to find out it was only her jacket hanging on a branch. "Uh-oh!" 'A decoy?'

Sakura then jumped down from a rock formation above him, slamming his hand with the gun into the rock behind. "Ah!" he yelled out in pain, releasing the gun. She had a hold of his wrists, but he quickly pushed her back, his body much bigger than hers, even though she surprisingly stronger than he was.

He then charged to tackle her, but she grabbed his arm, throwing him over her shoulder, his head hitting a rock formation, knocking him out. Sakura caught her breath, then grabbed her coat, feeling exhausted.

"A lot to go through for a lawn ornament." She said to herself, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

A little while later, she sat down next to the statue of Sasuke, trying to rest up, keeping her ears open for attackers. She then heard the footsteps of someone coming, and then got into a ready position in case it was an enemy.

The person revealed himself to be a morning jogger, Might Gai to be exact, who stopped and jogged in place after spotting Sasuke's statue. "I've run this path…huff… for five years! Huff! I've never noticed that statue before!" He stated.

Sakura sighed, "Yea! This parks just full of surprises!"

Gai just shrugged, then just jogged off, continuing on with his jogging. "Have a youthful day!" Gai yelled out to her before leaving.

The sun had finally gone down, Sakura still waiting by the statue of Sasuke, her head down in sleep. As night overtook the city, cracks began to form on the statue's body.

**Crick! Crack! **

Sakura looked up from her sleep in surprise, seeing Sasuke begin to break free from the stone skin.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed, brushing off the last bits of stone on his shoulders.

"That sedative must have worn off!" She said, happy to see Sasuke ok.

He then began to untie the pink ribbon from last night, showing no signs of the stab wound. Sakura looked at it in amazement.

"Your wound is gone! But how?" She asked.

"Sleep rejuvenates us!" He stated, staring at her, noticing her clothes were slightly messy. He also noticed slight bags under her eyes. "You stayed with me throughout the entire day?"

Sakura smiled. "Yea, well, someone had to make sure those manga book rejects didn't find you!" She joked.

Sasuke stared at her, then, swallowing his pride, he spoke. "Thank you. It is very possible that you've saved my life." He then held out his hand to her in the form of a hand shake, the pink ribbon in it.

She stared at the hand for a sec, slightly surprised by his gesture of respect. She then smiled, reaching her hand out to his, grasping it firmly; while he grasped her hand gently, careful not to crush it.

"So now we're even." She stated, looking at him happily.

There was then a brief moment of silence, in which Sasuke's view on humans began to slightly change. 'Perhaps, not all humans are bad!' He thought to himself.

Sakura on the other hand, was just happy he was less paranoid now. 'I did it! He's finally opening up to me. I hope I can get him a little more out of his shell, now.' she thought to herself. **'Yeah! ****Way to go girl. You bagged a hot guy, CHA!**' Her inner self yelled excitedly, pumping her imaginary fist in the air. This almost made Sakura blush.

"I must return! They'll be worried about me!" He calmly said, breaking his hand away, letting the ribbon drop in her hand.

"I understand!" She said solemnly as he began to walk away. "So, uh? Later tonight?" She asked, hoping to see him more.

He stopped in place, and then began to think about it. He then turned around, and nodded yes to her, smirking as he did.

* * *

Castle Tower.

All the gargoyles began to stretch and wake up from stone hibernation. Naruto then peeked up to Sasuke's spot on the castle tower, a look of slight worry on his and the rest of the clan's face.

"Don't worry guys. He'll be back. We didn't survive a thousand year sleep just to lose him now." Kakashi calmly stated, taking out his book to read while speaking.

Naruto looked out toward the city, still worried about his old rival and friend. "I hope your right Kakashi sensei." He solemnly said.

Akamaru then whined a bit, also very worried about Sasuke.

Naruto then spotted something in the moonlight, coming their way. "LOOK!" Naruto yelled out, pointing in the direction of the moon. They all looked to see a dark figure flying towards them, then instantly smiled when they realized it was Sasuke.

Sasuke flew in, landing where the clan stood, a serious expression on his face.

"SASUKE, YOUR BACK... err... I mean, where have been, jerk? Pulling an all day shift with your Date?" Naruto stated slyly, pinkie extended.

"It wasn't a date, loser! Oh, and, uh... it's good to see you too!" Sasuke said, at first, upset with Naruto, but then cooled down to say something serious.

"So, what happened Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, wondering what kept Sasuke out all day.

"It appears we have enemies!" Sasuke stated from a television screen inside Itachi's office, Itachi himself and Shino watching.

Itachi turned off the T.V. screen with the remote, looking towards Shino with a smirk.

"We're ready for him now Shino." Itachi stated.

"Given what happened, I wish you had accompanied us last night, Sensei!" Sasuke stated.

"Oh really? Then I guess your date didn't go well?" Kakashi calmly said, still reading his book.

"Did you smooch her, jerk?" Naruto teased, attempting to aggravate Sasuke. It was working.

"**It wasn't a date! Can we just drop the subject now?**" Sasuke angrily said, almost looking demonic.

"Ahem!"

They all looked behind the group to see Shino standing there waiting for them. "Mr. Uchiha would like to see you now, Sasuke." Shino stated, bowing as he did.

* * *

Castle Dining Hall.

Sasuke entered the room, still slightly annoyed by Itachi's presence. "You wish to see me, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked, and then began walking to one of the doors in the room. "Sasuke! There is someone here I want you to meet." His hand gestured to the door next to Neji's book. "An old acquaintance, I believe."

The door opened, completely dim inside, showing no one in the shadows.

"Hmph! And who would that be?" Sasuke asked, slightly curious, but still uninterested and annoyed.

A figure stepped out, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock and gasp. "You... you're alive!" Sasuke said.

The figure was his red-headed love, walking towards him, smiling towards him. Her attire was slightly different, for she was wearing a lavender jacket which covered her arms but had holes for her wings, short black shorts with a hole for her tail, and long black thigh high stockings that were cut at the ankles. "Sasuke, my love!" She said sultrily.

Sasuke opened his wings up, face still in shock. She spread her wings open, opening her arms for an embrace, and then quickly ran over towards Sasuke, almost knocking him down. She then wrapped her wings around Sasuke's body, nuzzling into him. Sasuke doing the same thing with his wings embraced her affection completely. Itachi watched with amusement.

"My angel, it really is you!" Sasuke said, stroking the wild side of her hair, not wanting this moment of bliss to end.

"Oh Sasuke! All the days I've dreamed of you and this moment!" She said, also stroking his hair, a deep blush on her face.

"Ahem! I am very happy for you both." Itachi stated, not showing any emotion on his face.

"This man has brought us together, my love! We owe our union to Itachi Uchiha!" She stated happily.

Sasuke was still confused. "But... how?...You were shattered by the Vikings!" Sasuke said.

"No, I feared for your safety! So I left the castle to find you! But I lost my way, and the sun rose before I could return!" She answered, staring him straight in the eyes.

"How did you survive all these centuries?" He asked.

She stroked his face affectionately. "When I returned to the castle, the Magus had already turned you to stone! I begged him to cast his spell on me, so that when we woke up, we might awaken together!"

"I saw her a year ago, and was so impressed I acquired her for my private collection." Itachi stated. "Then after I woke you up, it seemed plausible that a trip to the castle would have the same affect on her!" Itachi finished.

Sasuke embraced her again. "With you alive, I can start to live again as well!" Sasuke smiled, yes, actually smiled at her.

"It's as you said!" She started, nuzzling her face into his chest. "You and I are one, now and forever!"

* * *

"He's been in there for too, something is up." Kiba stated, slightly annoyed.

"I am more worried about this prospect of already having enemies. It's troublesome, I know. But we will have to be a little more precautious." Shikamaru stated, trying to stare at either the night clouds or the stars, thinking the events over in his head.

"Oh come on guys, we can take them. We've already beat them a lot of times anyways." Naruto boasted.

"You idiot, that doesn't mean we should get all cocky over a couple of wins, the first time we had the element of surprise. Sasuke barely made it out the last time." Kiba yelled, annoyed by Naruto boast.

"What did you call me?" Naruto yelled.

"You heard me!" Kiba yelled, getting into Naruto's face.

Hinata looked over at her secret crush while standing behind Kakashi and Akamaru. 'I really wish I could get Naruto to notice me.' She thought to herself, completely ignoring Naruto and Kiba's argument.

"The best thing we can do for now is to keep our guard up, and see what progresses." Kakashi stated solemnly while reading his newest volume of his Hentai stories.

Akamaru was lying down at this point, moping because he couldn't go with the group. Choji being Choji was munching down on these flat dehydrated potato slices called potato chips, barbeque pork flavored to be exact.

"I'm just saying we just met the guy, we can't just go about trusting someone we know almost nothing about!" Kiba continued.

They suddenly heard some noise coming from the stairway. They all stopped what they were doing to see Sasuke coming out.

"There, you see, everything is all…" Naruto suddenly stopped when he spotted something off about Sasuke. He was smiling. "Holy Crap, Sasuke is smiling, it's a sign of the Apocalypse, and the End Times are upon us. It's the end of the world as we know it. Either that, or Sasuke and Itachi are gay, and they just had a good time." Naruto yelled holding his hands to his head in a panic.

Sasuke got slightly peeved at this, and as responded as one naturally would. "Shut up Idiot! You're ruining my good mood. And I am not gay!" Sasuke yelled, ready to beat the living crap out of Naruto if it wasn't for the others holding him back.

"Hehe… it is good to see you haven't changed while you were asleep, Naruto. You are still able bring a smile to my face." A feminine voice stated.

Everyone but Sasuke's eyes widened, smiles soon adorning their face. "It's you. Wow, this is great. I can't believe that you're alive. Can things get any better." Naruto yelled out happily to the red-headed gargoyle.

What was left of the clan began surround her, happy to see her, asking many questions, or commenting on her being alive.

"This is great. Akamaru was so upset when we thought you were dead." Kiba said with grin. To prove his point, Akamaru jumped up to her, and began lick her face happily, causing her to smile and laugh.

"It's good to see you too. Now down boy, down." The red-head commanded in cheery tone, trying to gently nudge Akamaru down.

"It's nice and all that you're here. But how did you get here in the first place?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Who cares, she's here, she's ok, she's alive. That's all that matters." Naruto yelled out.

"It's g-good to see that y-you are ok…" Hinata mumbled.

"Hinata, you still have to work on your stuttering. Also it is still hard to hear you." The red-head stated happily, glad to see that everyone is still the same as they were back then.

"I can't wait to show you all the delicious food they got in this new world." Choji said, a bit of drool working its way down the edge of his mouth.

"That can wait till later, as well as her telling us her story." Kakashi stated, still reading his book.

"It is good to see you too, Kakashi Sensei. I see you still read inappropriate literature." She bowed with respect, and then had a wry smile on her face and a gleam in her light red eyes. Tears then began to fill up her eyes. "It is good to see you all again. I was afraid I would never see any of you ever again. Now, we will have time to catch up again soon, but first, I think we need to repay our debt to Mr. Uchiha for bringing us back. I don't know about you guys, but I most certainly wouldn't want a debt left unpaid." She stated happily.

"See, I told you Itachi is legit. We can totally trust him." Naruto stated proudly.

"Speaking of Mr. Uchiha. Sasuke, Itachi told me what happened the other night, about the attack." She stated.

"Yeah, he wanted us to retrieve the stolen disks for him." Sasuke drawled.

"Well I think we should do it, out of gratitude for saving all of us." She pleaded.

Sasuke began to contemplate this, and decided to let the group decide. "Sigh! What do you guys think? Honestly, for some reason, I don't like the guy. But I want to hear what you all think."

"We should definitely help him out, he helped us out, so we should repay the favor!" Naruto yelled out, fists pumping in the air.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to just go out and do what Itachi asks. We still barely know him" Kiba grumbled, his arms crossed.

"I-I think th-that we sh-should help him o-out." Hinata stuttered, agreeing with Naruto for obvious reasons.

"It sounds way too troublesome to deal with; besides, we don't know anything about our enemy, and might end up walking into a trap." Shikamaru added, still trying to find a constellation or a cloud formation in the sky, anything to get his mind off of current events.

"Honestly, it doesn't' matter what you decide on Sasuke, I just hope we take care of it before sunrise so I can get a bite to eat." Choji smiled, munching on his potato chips.

"Well Sasuke, it is you decision. What's it going to be?" Kakashi asked, still reading his book.

Sasuke looked to each of his clan members, looking to him for his decision. He contemplated, but finally came to a decision. "Alright, we will aid Itachi in retrieving those disks. If nothing else, we might rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us."

* * *

The group had gone back to Itachi's office, going over the mission, and planning out strategies for the assault.

"So that's what I need you to do. I have given you all of the schematics for the security layout, and what must be done. I believe that all of you are the only ones who are capable for this task. Only your speed, strength, and individual skills can stand against their defenses." Itachi stated, his red eyes looking at each of them sternly as he did.

Shikamaru was in deep thought, going over certain plans of engagement, ones that would prevent as much loss on their side as possible, preferably no loss at all. "Three targets… one in a tower, the second underground, and the last in a flying fortress. Troublesome. Too many unknowns." Shikamaru then placed his fingers together, his thumbs facing upwards. He was really thinking hard on the subject.

"So what's the plan Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. As the official leader of the clan, Sasuke could always rely on Shikamaru to come up with a winning strategy. That was why Shikamaru was the clan's strategist, and the first one Sasuke goes to for strategic advice.

"Since the flying fortress in the air, they will probably assume that not that many enemies can break in undetected, which would mean they would have little security, and since the tower and underground base are on the ground, those two spots will probably be the most heavily guarded. My advice would be for the team that deals with the tower be a team of four, since it might be the most guarded. I think that Choji should go for strength, Hinata for speed and quick reflexes, I to assess any unknown situation, and Naruto for dumb luck."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled out, insulted by that comment.

Ignoring Naruto's yell, Shikamaru continued. "For the Underground base, we need someone to be able to locate the base with ease. For this, I suggest Kakashi since he has the most experience among; Kiba and Akamaru to not only provide combat aid, but also to help locate the base."

"Alright! Akamaru has needed to get out and exercise anyway! Isn't that right boy?" Kiba yelled excitedly. Akamaru replied with a happy "Arf!"

"Finally, since the two of you always worked well together in fight, I think the flying fortresses should be taken care of by you two." Shikamaru was referring to both Sasuke and the red haired gargoyle.

"This mission requires stealth and perfect timing, due to the fact that if one base is attacked, they will alert the other bases. We need to perform simultaneously, and without fail. If even one of the teams fails or gets caught, we would all end being detected. Because of that, all of us must arrive at the designated targets before midnight. Once there, everyone must wait until midnight arrives, only then will we start the mission. The humans of today have these devices called watches, which we will use to synch our timing. When the numbers reach 12:00, We make our move. No one and I repeat no one is to jump ahead or go too late. Understood?" Shikamaru looked at everyone as they nodded, understanding what is required.

'Impressive. By knowing their strengths and weaknesses, he has formed three teams for the required situations. He's even adapted his planning with today's technology. He is indeed an efficient strategist.' Itachi mused to himself.

"Alright, you all know what to do. Remember, the human's technology is more advance and dangerous in this time, so don't do anything to get you or your teammates killed." Sasuke stated.

The gargoyles then began to head out, preparing for the rough night. As they left, Itachi gave a small smile which no one saw.

* * *

They all went up to the highest tower to glide off.

"Ok, let's go then!" Naruto yelled, flying off ahead of the others.

"The idiot is not even heading in the right direction." Shikamaru grumbled, putting his hand up to his head for a headache that was coming on.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata murmured, slightly down casted by Naruto's idiocy.

The rest of the Tower team headed off to catch up with Naruto, and then go off in the right direction.

"Please don't screw up." Sasuke solemnly whispered to himself, secretly hoping for the safety of his clan mates.

"He might be young minded and idiotic at times, but he is also a warrior trained by the best. Plus he has the others to make sure he doesn't screw up." The Red head, hearing her beloved's worry.

Sasuke looked to her with another true smile again (I know, you are probably saying, Yeah right, like that is even possible), and lightly held her hand. "To sail the skies with you again, it is like a dream."

"We've dreamed long enough. It's time for our dreams to come true." The Red head said with a blush. She then glided off, Sasuke following behind her.

"Ah, young love. Well, we might as well start going. Help me carry Akamaru, Kiba." Kakashi stated, placing his book behind his back, and then going over to lift Akamaru with Kiba. They both lifted him off, and flew off.

* * *

Sasuke and the red head had finally found the massive aircraft. It was huge, even bigger than the castle, with two hover propellers on both sides, almost resembling a large Zeppelin, the words "CyberBiotics" on the side.

Sasuke and the red head tried to glide to it, but the wind from the propellers pushed them down. Using the muscles in their wings, they began to flap them to gain altitude, and push against the wind. They finally caught an updraft that pushed them both up. Taking advantage of this, they both used their claws, digging into the metal of the machine like tin foil. Sasuke then grabbed a piece of the bottom, and ripped it off, creating an opening into the large ship.

Sasuke crawled inside first, checking the area for enemies. He saw that he ended up in an empty hallway, and proceeded to pull his beloved up.

"The disc will probably be the most heavily guarded spot in this fortress." Sasuke stated, keeping an eye out for intruders.

"If the humans want to throw away their worthless lives guarding it, that's their problem." The red head stated coldly, walking off in a random direction. Sasuke slightly twitched at hearing that, but made no comment about it. "This way!" she yelled. Sasuke followed.

They continued walking for down the metallic corridor, until the sound of gun calking caught their attention. Behind them were two guards dressed in black uniforms, guns raised towards them.

"Hold it right there!" One man said, the other one coming out from behind the corner.

The red head then sneered at the guards, her eyes beginning to glow red. "You won't fire those things in here, you might damage the airship." She said, her voice dripping with malicious venom.

"Don't bet on it, whatever you are!" The man said sternly, his partner slightly shaking, but putting on a brave bravado. "Stand back, I'm warning you!"

She then proceeded to move at an incredible speed, jumping to the wall to pounce on the guard. The other guard moved back, aiming his gun at the redhead. Sasuke moved quickly, pushing his beloved out of the way, the bullet hitting one of the steam pipes. Steam began to fill the entire corridor, the guard quickly covering his face to avoid the heat, the steam fogging up his black sunglasses.

He then began to try and find the intruders, his nerves on high alert. He couldn't see anything through the steam, but he held up his gun just in case, pointing it at any shadows within the steam. Sweat began to pour down his face, his eyes darting back and forth behind his shades, his breathing erratic.

Suddenly, he saw something zoom past him colliding with the wall. When he looked to see who it was, he saw it was another security guard unconscious and knocked out. He quickly pointed his gun in the direction of where the tossed guard came from, and saw two glowing red eyes in the steam, a snarl quickly following.

He went to shoot the target when suddenly his gun was pulled out of his hand by Sasuke who appeared from behind him, eyes glowing red. Sasuke then karate chopped the man in the neck, effectively knocking him out.

"The gun shots might have alerted the others, we have to hurry." Sasuke stated. The redhead walked up to the unconscious guard with the shades, and then picked him up by the collar, carrying him toward the hole they came in from.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sasuke inquired.

"I am just making sure he doesn't cause more trouble later." She stated sweetly.

"Don't, killing someone in the heat of battle is one thing, but this is dishonorable." Sasuke gritted angrily.

She almost looked shocked at his response, but then her eyes narrowed, that cold stare returning again. "Fine, whatever." She then tossed the man aside toward one of the walls. "The centuries have certainly changed you Sasuke." She then walked away angrily.

Sasuke stared out to her, and then began to follow her down the corridor. He noticed a slight bite mark on her wrist when she threw the guard, but choose not to say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, at the tower.

The team was waiting at the top of the tower for Shikamaru's signal, waiting for when it was time to break in. While they waited, Shikamaru had his eyes closed, Choji opened up a bag of chips and began to munch down, while Naruto and Hinata were staring out at the city, or more precisely, the statue of the giant lady wearing a crown and holding a torch.

"That lady must have been really great if they made a statue of her that big." Naruto stated in awe at the large green woman.

"Um… y-yes, indeed…" Hinata stated. Hinata was trying to pretend to be looking out at the city, but in truth, she was sneaking glances at Naruto, her face a deep hue of lavender-red.

While everyone else was relaxing, Shikamaru was contemplating recent events. 'Something just doesn't feel right... I feel like there is something that I am missing here.' He sighed, 'Whatever, I'll figure it out later…'

Shikamaru's eyes then opened up on alert, as the wristwatch signaled midnight. "It's time. Choji, if you would."

"Alright, sure thing. No problem." Choji stowed away his snack for later, then walked up to a metal door. Cracking his knuckles and shoulders, he then grabbed a hold of the edges of the metal door. Pulling with great strength, and a grunt, the door popped off its hinges, locks and all.

Hinata peered inside, seeing no enemy in the room, then hopped down inside, making room for the others to come in. The group then spotted an elevator, and moved toward it.

"Ok, according to Itachi's blueprints… it should be four floors down from the roof." Shikamaru drawled.

Choji grabbed the edges of the elevator door down the middle, and began to pull apart. "Hey, this one's a lot like the elevator back at the castle." Choji stated.

Shikamaru looked at the elevator. "There is not enough room to glide down."

Naruto then took a look. "Hey guys, maybe we can use the ropes in the center of this thing to climb down." Naruto then grabbed on to the ropes, and began to slide down.

Shikamaru sighed at Naruto over eagerness, then looking at Choji who just shrugged, and Hinata who also sighed, but for a different reason. They then followed Naruto's example, and began to slide down the rope.

Naruto was counting each floor he was passing. "1, 2, 3, 4. This must be the one."

Choji moved in front of the closed elevator door, and began to pull it apart. "Man, this is easy. We'll have that disk and be back in time for supper." Choji stated with grunt.

The moment the doors were opened, the sound of multiple guns calking was heard. "Make that a late supper." Naruto stated. Right in front of the group were guards in black uniforms with their guns aimed at the group, ready to fire.

**To be continued...**

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**It will probably be long before I post the next chapter for this... to my very few fans, I apologize for my slacking. I will try to get this out sooner.**

**Signed,**

**Mr. Nobody**


End file.
